There's a Full Moon Tonight
by livelovelaugh91
Summary: Eli is a werewolf...but when Clare finds out he will learn that letting her in on his secret was the least of his worries. Tough luck always seems to rise for him during the full moon. Rated M for langauge and later sex. Reviews greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Degrassi. Reviews are appreciated and they actually make me want to write because I love getting feedback and suggestions. Um, Eli and Clare are a little out of whack on this one but there's nothing too extreme.**

**Clare**

"Lock it and throw away the key."

"Eli you want me to lock you up?"

"Clare just fucking do what I tell you to do! We don't have much time!"

"Fine."

"HURRY UP!"

It came out as an animalistic growl. No human could make that sound, not even if they tried, not even if they'd been trained. It was the sound of a beast. Eli and I have been dating for five years and every full moon he disappears. His absence is even more noticeable now that we've moved in together. I've always wondered why so tonight I followed him to the place. It's an old abandoned warehouse. He wasn't happy to see me here but once I convinced him that I wasn't leaving he… he told me to chain him up. I did that while wondering why there was a sedated cow on the floor.

"Clare you need to leave now."

"No. Eli, what's going on?"

"Stand back!"

"Eli! Why did you have me chain you up here?"

"Clare look… there are things you don't know about me. Things that could get you killed so I need you to leave now. You should have never fucking followed me here!"

"Eli what…are you a werewolf or something?"

"…."

"You honestly think you're a werewolf."

"Please just leave."

"No."

The moon started to rise into the sky and suddenly I started to wish I'd taken Eli's advice and left. My first indication that something horrible was happening was when I saw Eli's usually gnawed off fingernails turn to thick, razor-like claws… The second indication was when I could hear the sound of his bones breaking while he shrieked out in pain. His structure changed, he got bigger and more muscular. The third indication was when he whipped his head up while yelling in pain. His intense green eyes were now glowing, he had sharp crooked teeth pointing from his mouth in every direction like drawer full of daggers… I should have left when he told me to. This was no longer Eli, it was a monster. One that I'd always thought was a myth. He ripped at the chains trying to get loose to get to me. I was afraid…afraid of dying but something wouldn't let me leave. Instead I watched it devour the cow. It was barely alive but the blood was still hot and fresh. He got down to the heifer's bones in hours. Blood was matted down into the beast's fur as he finished off his meal and looked around the placed searching for more. He looked at me and sniffed in my direction and once again he tried to get to me but the chains restrained him. After useless attempts to get free the monster finally went to sleep. I watched him as he did. I couldn't go to sleep and I couldn't leave. I was too scared to do anything. A werewolf… An honest to goodness werewolf.

When the moon gave way to the sun I watched Eli go through a painful transformation back to his human form. It left him covered in dirt from the floor, blood from is kill and slime. It almost seemed like he was being born again.

"Clare…. What are you doing here?"

"I stayed Eli… I stayed here."

"I told you to leave!"

"I know what you are… I saw you and you tried to get to me."

"I could have killed you if these chains had broken. That was so reckless of you!"

"I know. I was just too fascinated to leave! You're a werewolf!"  
>"Don't sound so thrilled! This is real life not the fucking twilight saga and there's nothing glamorous about it!"<p>

"I just thou…"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm usually a little cranky after the full moon."

I unchained him and I helped him up off the floor. He limped over to where he'd put his change of clothes. He put them on and then we left the place. The car ride back to the city was quiet. I had a million questions but I didn't know if he'd answer them willingly. We got to our apartment and I let him shower first. He's earned it. When he came out he still looked feeble and weak.

"Ask me anything you want."

"How'd it happen?"

"I was born this way. When I turned thirteen I changed for the first time. My mom passed down the trait."

"Does Bullfrog know?"

"Yeah."

"Oh… Does it hurt? What does it feel like?"

"Imagine every bone in your body being broken sequentially from crown to toe in a matter of minutes. With the added bonus of having your skin stretched and having knives being pushed through your gums. Oh and your organs shift around."

"Wow… so what happens to your regular teeth when you get…wolf teeth?"

"They just elongate to become the 'wolf teeth'?"

"Wow… So are you in a pack?"

"No. I don't do packs. Cece and I are rogue."

"Couldn't you and Cece be a pack?"

"Clare in every pack there has to be an alpha… neither me nor Cece is willing to step up to be an alpha or step down to be an omega. We do what we want."

"Have you ever killed anybody?"

"That's the wrong question."

"Well how many?"

"Less than fifty but more than eleven."

"Do you remember doing it?"

"Not usually. It's in my memories but I really have to be looking for it."

"Can you recognize faces and stuff? You wouldn't remember me at all?"

"Clare the monster doesn't know faces, names or relationships. Last night what you did was stupid. Don't EVER do that again! I could have… no, I know if by some change of fate, I'd gotten out of those chains… I would have killed you and I would have never forgiven myself."

"Did you kill Julia?"

"No. Julia was…like me. She was killed by the hunters."

"Hunters?"

"Let's just say…there are some people who've been working around the clock since our existence to put us on the path to extinction."

"Oh… well…could I ever be like you? Couldn't you…bite me or scratch me?"

"NO! You don't want this Clare and even if I did… it's not guaranteed you be infected and be turned. You could just die from the bacteria poisoning your blood. You don't want this life."

"Just one more question… Why didn't you tell me before? We've been dating for four years and living together for one year. You didn't trust me?"

"Trust wasn't the issue. Safety was. Sometimes being unaware of something is as safe as you can get. I understand if you want this to be over so that you can date someone who's human."

"Never."

**Eli**

So now Clare knows. That's a relief in some ways but in others it only adds more stress to the equation. Will she tell anyone? Will she attempt to bond with the animal even though I've told her it's not possible? If I ever woke up to find that I was the reason for Clare's demise I'd kill myself.

After answering her long list of questions I laid down. It feels like I'm dying. It's always like this after a full moon because changing wrecks havoc on your body but there's nothing you can do about it. I decided to call Cece to see how she was doing.

"Baby boy… how was your night?"

"Clare got involved."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah…I was chained."

"She was lucky and that was stupid. We need to talk. Call Adam… it's important."

"Hunters?"

"It's bigger than them."

I got dressed and I was heading out the door but Clare looked my way. Dammit, this means I will have to explain myself.

"I have some business to attend to."

"Oh…"

She looked a little let down that I didn't give her an in depth explanation but she already knew too much. I called up Adam. He met me and Cece at a diner on the outskirts of the city. They have good steak and potatoes. When everyone was all assembled Cece started telling us the news.

"There's been an alliance made."

"Cece there are always alliances being made… Alphas mating an…"

"Adam this one is different. Hunters and the pack from Alaska have united. They've already gone through the western packs forcing them to either pledge loyalty to the new union or die with their alpha."

"Why would this affect us? We aren't in a pack…"

"Eli they are killing rouges too. When the time comes… I will migrate to save my life and the life of your father."

"They are killing humans?"

"They've been using humans as bait."

Cece's news was unnerving. After the little meeting she went back home. Adam and I sat in the diner catching up. He's my best friend and… when I was only fourteen I turned him. I didn't mean to it was an accident. I thought I'd ruined his life but he seems to enjoy being a monster.

"How's Fiona?"

"She's a vampire… how do you think?"

"Really…suckey?"

"Alright that's enough."

"You two make an odd pair. A wolf and a vamp."

"Whatever… so how's Clare?"

"She knows now."

"Really… what happened?"

"She followed me last night and watched me until dawn. The funny thing is that she didn't seem that scared."

"What are you going to do when the time comes down?"

"I don't know…"

I went home and Clare was curled up on the couch asleep. There were dried tears on her face and a balled up tissue in her hand. I kneeled beside her and I willed her to wake up.

"Eli… you're back."

"Yeah… I told you I was just stepping out for a minute."

"I thought you were leaving me because I knew about well…you know and because I'm not special like you."

"Go back to sleep. You are delusional."  
>I carried her effortlessly into the bedroom. I put her under the covers and I laid her down. She went back to sleep immediately. Looking at her face lets me know I'm going to have to decide soon. If I stay to fight for my home then I have to send her away but if I decide to flee…she has to come with me because If I'm going to die, then she has to live but if I'm going to live… I won't do it without her.<p>

**So what did you think? I decided not to have them go through the motions of meeting and all that jazz… I just wanted to start the story when she's finding out his secret. Some suggestions and feedback would be nice. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eli**

Work is always an adventure. Sometimes I get guys coming in here wearing costumes and I get LARPing teams coming in here to buy more prosthetic elf ears and spirit gum. Things are never bland when you own a comic book/ costume shop. After college I knew I would have to start my own business so that I could set my own pace and make my own hours.

After a guy dressed in a Tron outfit left Clare came. I'm taking her for lunch today. I know she still has a lot of questions about my…other side and I'm going to answer them. She deserves to know. Who knows, it could even be fun dispelling some of the crazy myths.

"Hi… so I was thinking steak."

"Clare you hate steak."

"No I hate steak when you make it."

"My feelings are hurt…why?"

"Because you always burn it."

"Let's go carnivore."

We got to the restaurant and it was surprisingly vacant for it to be lunch hour. Clare and I were seated quickly and served our cokes with an appetizer of bread.

"I know you still have questions."

"Oh thank goodness you said something! I didn't want to be too pushy. Can you only…change on the full moon?"

"No. If I wanted to I could change right now but on the full moon I have to change. It's all about control but then… I have none."

"What about Wolf's Bane."

"You mean werewolf arsenic…. It will make me weak if I'm around it, sick if I touch it and dead if I eat it."

"Oh. Are any other supernatural creatures real?"

"Clare they are literally all around you… some may even be your friends."

"Wow… Tell me?"

"I can't. It's kind of… Well if they want you to know they will tell you."

Clare just doesn't know how many of her friends aren't human. Fiona for one is a vampire. I don't even know how she and Adam met but they did and they actually make it work. Alli is a witch. Not the kind that mixes up love potions and crap like that but the kind that can think you dead and have it happen. She's got natural power. Then there are wolves like me, Adam, Cece, KC, Drew and Fitz. None of us belong to a pack which might be part of the reason Fitz and I have gotten into so many fights both in human and wolf form. When we are animals we fight over territory but when we are human well… we used to fight over Clare. Luckily he's given up on her though.

"So when we have kids what are the chances that they will be like you?"

"What? Brunette with green eyes."

"Eli!"

"About a 75 percent chance. The gene is very dominant but it's hard to conceive… it's also hard to lose the baby once the woman is pregnant."

"Your world is so interesting."

"It's not that interesting."

Her approval and interest in my other side both thrills me and scares me at the same time. I want her to know all my secrets but she seems too thrilled, like it's something good when it's not. I don't want to glorify this for her. I want her to know that being human is the best thing she can possibly be.

"Can you… do anything cool?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Werewolf stuff."

"I can…hear better than most so that's why I always know when you are lying to me. Like when you lied this morning about having the last bowl of my lucky charms."

"Sorry."

"I can smell really well…like right now."

"What do you smell?"

"I can smell that you had birthday cake at work."

"Really? I only had a little slice. That's cool."

"And I can sense the weather and everything else…well you will have to wait until we get home."

"Okay."

She beamed at me with her sparkling blue eyes. In an instant I went from having a nice lunch with my girlfriend to thinking about the future. What will I do? I won't be in a pack I know that for sure. You may be wondering what's so bad about it well imagine being told what to do. A lot of packs are into illegal stuff…pushing drugs and whores, especially the Alaskan pack. When the alpha gives a command you have to follow it and if you don't then you get the worst pain of your life. You get bleeding from your ears and eyes but you don't die…you just suffer until you comply with the Alpha's orders. There is no way in hell I'm going to get mixed up with that. Now the big question is do I stay or do I go? Leaving would mean starting all over. My store, my life and everything is here. The warehouse I bought specifically for the change is here and I'm rooted here. The only problem with staying is that it almost certainly means I would be committing suicide. If I weren't so attached to Clare it wouldn't matter. I would just break it off with her and send her away so that she'd be safe but I can't do that because I love her and I'm bonded to her. I could never hurt her that way. So now I either have two options… Tell Clare what's going on so that she can decide when to leave and where to go or flee Toronto, knock Clare out and take her with me. Decisions decisions.

**Clare**

Everything seemed to be going well with Eli and I until after lunch. On days that I finish my column at work early I come and help out at his store and we usually have fun joking and talking but today he's quiet. His mind seems like its somewhere else entirely. I just wonder is this solemn mood because of me and my new knowledge or if there is something else going on that I don't know about.

After I helped him fit a team of twenty role players for porcelain fangs we restocked the store, tallied up the intake for today and we closed shop. Eli went straight home but I was set to meet Fiona for some retail therapy. When I arrived at the boutique she was there, all put together and looking flawless, as usual.

"Hi Clare! You look radiant!"

"Thanks. I wish I felt that way. I'm a little sick today."

"You're pregnant."

"What?"

"I mean... you could be. You are sexually active and fertile."

"I highly doubt that I'm pregnant."

"You never know… It's worth taking a test to find out."

"Maybe another time. So what are we looking for?"

"There's a gala and I need the perfect red dress."

"Well let's find the perfect red dress."

Fiona is the kind of person who can give you low self esteem just by being near her. There is just something about her that makes her seem superior.

"So how are things with you and Adam?"

"Perfect as always. What about Eli?"

"Oh he's wonderful. I just think he's mad at me or something."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well today we had lunch and I asked him some questions them after lunch he just got mopey."

"Well ask him if he's mad. It's not like you can read minds."

"I think I'll do that."

After shopping with Fiona and downing a chocolate Éclair to restore my happy mood I went home and Eli was writing something. When he heard me approaching he put it up and tucked it into his pocket.

"Are you mad at me or what? You know you could have just told me I was asking too many questions."

"I'm not mad at you I swear. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Oh. Well what do you want for dinner?"

"Let's skip dinner."

"And do what?"

Suddenly he disappeared from where we were standing and all that was left was a cloud of low lying spooky fog.

"Eli! Where did you go? You can come back now! Eli!"

I heard the radio come on in our bedroom. I went through the door and there he was. In the bedroom. That was a neat trick.

"What was that?"

"I just transported myself Clare."

"Why are you saying 'just' like it's no big deal!"

"Because it's not."

He wrapped me in his arms and I realized how hot he was. We just lay there for a moment and then Eli laid a gentle kiss on the nape of my neck. I sat down and I looked at his handsome face. I kissed his lips and he kissed me back sending loads of passion to me…making my heart race and my blood boil. He ran his fingers through my hair, even this became sensual. The feeling of his fingertips skimming across my scalp sent shivers down the back of my neck. With each kissed placed on my body the passion stirring inside my core increased. A lust that I've never had before took over me and I had no choice but to appease it. Eli rose up my dress and moved my panties to the side. I moaned at the feeling of his warm hands touching my eager center.

He entered me swiftly, as always but there was aggressiveness to his thrusts that weren't there before. It didn't hurt but it was definitely a lot rougher than usual and I liked it. I liked that he was letting himself go. I wrapped my legs around his waist when he delved deeper into me, exploring all that I had. I moaned without fear that the neighbors would come knocking because I really didn't care. The sun set and we were left making love to the light of the moon. That's when I noticed Eli's eyes glowing… like an animal. I wonder why I've never realized this before. Eli spoke to me in a winded growl when we started sliding on the slippery slope towards orgasm.

"God Clare you feel so good!"

"Eli don't stop!"

Finally the explosions happened simultaneously. The mushroom cloud of bliss started in my core and spread out to every part of my body making me jerk and tremble while my teeth chattered. Eli's orgasm filled me up and he collapsed on my chest. He was breathing heavy and I could feel his heart thumping against my stomach. I cruised my fingers through his shaggy hair while we lay in the dark room silently trying to catch our breath.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. You were perfect. Were you holding back all this time?"

"Yeah… You probably would have freaked when my eyes started glowing."

"Oh."

After we showered we ordered pizza and cuddled up. It was movie night. Of course, I wanted to watch a girly chick flick but just to mess with him I pulled out some horror movies.

"Let's watch the wolf man."

"Ha-ha, very funny. You don't like scary movies."

"What about…teen wolf?"

"Clare…"

"Okay okay… 27 Dresses?"

"Well it is your turn to pick so I guess I could sit through that girly mess."

"Yay!"

I went and lay with him on the bed. He wrapped me up in his arms and he went to sleep while I watched my girly movie. Tonight was a good night. I just wish I knew what he was writing when I came home.

**What'd you guys think? Suggestions and comments are appreciated. Thanks ahead of time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's only the third chapter but it's going to be jammed packed with drama! Enjoy!**

**Clare**

I'm having lunch with Cece today. Every now and then we get together and eat and chat. She's really cool. I wonder if Eli's told her I know about her…other side. Whatever, if she doesn't mention it I won't. It was my turn to pick so I chose steak again. I've been having a hankering for it again.

I went into the restaurant and I saw her already seated at a booth. I walked over to the table and we exchanged with a brief hug.

"Clare you are glowing!"

"Thanks Cece."

"How far along are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh dear."

"Oh dear what? Cece what are you talking about?"

Eli has told you about our strange family trait right?"

"Yes."

"Well women of our kind, most supernatural women really…can sense when another woman is pregnant. It's sort of like an intuition."

"Cece you think I'm pregnant? It can't be."

"I've never been wrong about this sort of thing. I was right about Julia an...Oh dear I've said too much."

"Julia was pregnant?"

"Yes she was pregnant when the hunters got her. Eli almost lost the will to live. That's when he was his most angry too. Lots of people died during that time. Don't tell him I told you."

"Okay."

After the talk about pregnancy ceased we just chatted about normal stuff. Things weren't as weird or as awkward as I imagined they would be. She was the same old Cece. When lunch was over and we were saying our goodbyes she said something that confused me and put a little fear into my heart for some reason…

"This baby will be beautiful I wish I could see it."

"Cece you will you'll be the best grandma ever."

"Goodbye Clare."

Maybe she was just being strange. I went back to the office and I pondered on what she said. Maybe I am pregnant. That would certainly explain my sudden hankerings for steak 24/7. Now I'm sounding like a lunatic. I called up Alli… If I'm going to panic I'm not going to do it alone!

"Hi Clare."

"Alli I think I'm pregnant."

"Whoa slow down slugger… What do you mean?"

"I just have a feeling I am."

"Well…where are you?"

"Work."

"I'll go buy a test and when you get off you can see for yourself."

"Okay."

It was hard to focus on editing the piece for my column but I did. It was about this season's most fashionable wedding dresses. Once I turned it in I went to Alli's where she was waiting with tissues, a pregnancy test and tea.

"I can't do it Alli."

"Clare you have to. Come on now!"

"Okay okay."

I went into the bathroom and I peed on the thing. I sat it on the ledge of the bathtub and I washed my hands before letting Alli know the deed was done. The timer was already set. Now we had to play the waiting game. It was just my luck that Eli would call while I was having this huge moment. I went into the kitchen while Alli guarded the pee stick.

"Hi Eli."

"Hey. I was wondering what you are feeling for dinner tonight. I'm feeling like being a chef."

"Steak…just as long as you don't burn it."

"I'll try my best. How bought I make them restaurant style just to make sure."

"Sounds perfect."

"Hey didn't you and my mom have steak today?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't you have steak yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"What's up with that?"

"I guess I'm just giving into the carnivore side of me."

"Well…you watched me eat an entire cow so I'm not in the position to judge."

Alli came in the kitchen jumping up and down with the stick in her hand. It read positive. I heard Eli talking on the other end of the phone but I stopped listening to him. All sounds became white noise. The test was positive. I'm pregnant… I'm pregnant! I suddenly felt myself getting light headed.

**Eli**

"Witch what did you do to her?"

"Me? I didn't do anything. Why would I hurt my best friend? You are the one who knocked her up dog. Now she's having a puppy."

"You're lying!"

"Look for yourself Scooby."

I looked at the test. I guess Clare is pregnant. Maybe that's why Cece was acting so strange with her phone call today. She was trying to let me know Clare had something to tell me. I guess the cat is out of the bag now. Clare was out cold on Alli's sofa.

"What are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"I know about the Alaskan pack. It has a lot of supes nervous. Especially with the human hunters being involved. What are you going to do about Clare?"

"I don't know."

"Well… if you're going to send her away I'd do it now. Give her scent time to disappear."

"She's pregnant."

Clare stumbled drowsily into the kitchen where Alli and I were sitting. She was holding her head and looking confused.

"What happened? Eli what are you doing here?"

"Alli called me. You passed out and you are in no shape to drive."

"I had the strangest dream."

"It was no dream Clare bear…you and Eli are going to be parents."

Clare sat down in my lap and I savored her scent. There's no way she can stay now. She has to go far away from me so that she and my child can live. The ride back to our apartment was quiet. I hated myself for what I was about to do but I had to do it. It's going to hurt but I have to…to keep her alive.

"I could go for that steak… don't burn it please."

"Clare we need to talk."

"Okay, about what?"

"I'm not ready for this."

"For what? The baby?"

"Any of this. I just feel like this between us is… I need a break."

"What's going on Eli? Where did this come from? If it's the baby I'm not ready either but we have time. I need you."

"Clare I shouldn't have pulled you into my world. You deserve to be with your own kind and I'll do the same."

"What? I don't want anyone else. I just want you. Please don't do this. I love you."

"I'll pack your bags."

I managed to hide my tears from her. It hurt me to have to do that. It hurt me to have to hurt her. I felt her hitting me in the back in an attempt to fight me. It didn't hurt but just knowing she's mad enough to strike me makes me hate myself. I went into our bedroom and I closed the door, locking it behind me. I packed up everything she'd need and then I went into my safe. I got out all the cash, jewelry and valuables I had. I won't need them anyway. I put the keys to my Mustang, my jeep and my Lamborghini in the bag along with an address of the garage they are parked in. I put three million dollars in cash, two black cards and at least a million in valuables in the bag. Not to mention the stocks and bonds. I put an apology in the bag too. Even though it was selfish I put Imogen's address in the bag. She's gifted too… she's a psychic locator. Maybe one day when this blows over Clare will try to locate me and Imogen will explain to her how I died and why I had to do this.

Clare was still banging on the door. I wiped my tears and I opened the door. I handed her the bag full of stuff. It was killing me to hear her beg me.

"Please Eli… please I love you. I don't care about what you are please don't make me go."

"Get out."

She left the apartment sobbing and I felt like a monster. When I watched her leave in a cab I knew it was safe for me to leave too. I hopped into Morty and I took off to the forest. I hate the Alaskan pack for making me destroy my own life before they kill me. I know I won't survive the battle but dammit I'm going to fight.

It wasn't the full moon but I needed to change. I needed the stress relief so I let myself go as soon as the park ranger closed down the place. The shift was painful as always but somehow the pain helped.

When I woke up I was covered in blood and I was surrounded by four dead moose….or that's what they appeared to be. I ran back to Morty and I put on some clothes. I went back to my place and I showered to get the blood and dirt off. Clare's scent still lingered in the space…after all it was only last night that I pushed her away. I felt like I could die… I just want to kill myself. I went to Alli's to find out where Clare was. Even though it won't change anything I just want to know.

"She's gone Scooby…"

"Where?"

"Does it matter?"

"Alli please."

"To her sister's in Quebec."

"Oh."

She'll probably be safe. At least I was able to do this one good thing for her and my kid before it's all over for me. I just wish I could meet my child. When I was getting ready to leave the witch's house my phone rang from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"So Eli Goldsworthy…"

"Who is this?"

"Does is matter rogue."

"What do you want?"

"It's not what we want, but what we have that you want."

"ELI DON'T COME IT'S A TRA…!"

"Shut up bitch!"

I heard them hit Clare. She yelled out and it sounded like she hit the floor. I felt my bones start to quiver like I was going to change. It took everything I had not to do in the Alli's doorway.

"What do you want?"

"Be at the centerfold forest one week from today and everything else will work itself out. Until then we'll take real good care of your whore and your pup."

"Don't you touch her!"

"Goodbye Eli…"

I hung up the phone shaking. The witch was standing there in shock.

"They have Clare don't they?"

**Reviews please? Thanks ahead of time! Tell me if it seems too rushed… When I'm excited about writing I tend to just jump right in… So let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Clare**

I don't know where I am or what happened. All I know is that I was upset and driving to Darcy's in Quebec when a car just slammed into me from the side. When I woke up the guys were discussing Eli and talking about "packs" so I knew they must have been werewolves. The first thing that came to mind was hunters.

When they saw that I was awake they started trying to pump me for information but I wouldn't talk so they beat me and went through the bag I had in the car. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw three million in there… The credit cards and the scent were what linked me to him, or so they say. I don't know what's going on here but I know now that Eli pushed me away to protect me and our baby from this. Too bad we walked right into a trap.

It's only been a few hours but it feels like it's been an eternity. I want to be at home, eating Eli's burnt steak in our cozy apartment but instead I'm in this cold, wet place with a dim bulb as my only beacon of light. I guess I'm going to die here… I'm going to die at some point in the immediate future, I know that for sure. The guys I've been seeing as big and fierce. Eli can't take them on. I think he should run and try to escape what's coming. I don't want him to get killed. Maybe if I'm lucky my death will be quick.

When I was giving up on life I felt something that I hadn't felt before. It was a flutter from inside. It must be the baby. My hands were chained but the chains were long enough for me to place my hands on my tummy.

"Little one mommy's here… for now mommy is here."

The door opened and one of the huge men came in. His eyes were glowing but not n a magnificent green like Eli's… this man's eyes glowed a sinister crimson.

"I thought we told you to shut the fuck up."

"You didn't say please…"

He ran over and punched me in the jaw. It hurt like hell and I wanted to cry but I decided not to give the bastard the satisfaction of my tears.

"Please…"

After the assault he left and I continued rubbing my tummy. I know it's weird but with the baby fluttering I feel a little less alone. This day went from sweet to totally sour. Something was telling me all the while that it wasn't Eli putting me out. I knew he had a reason I just couldn't name it. Now that I know it was this I wish he would have just been honest with me and let me make my own decision.

**Eli**

It feels like there's a fire burning inside me. I don't know how to soothe the flames. They have Clare… this is exactly what I wanted to avoid and I sent her right into the fucking lion's den by leaving her unprotected. I'm a fucking moron! I sat in Cece's living room pulling my hair and trying to hold back my tears. They have her and the baby… they have my family.

"Eli… son."

"Bullfrog I can't believe it. She's gone… The next time I see her we'll be dying! It wasn't supposed to be this way!"

"Son your mom has been out since she heard the news pulling some strings… we have a meeting to attend."

I wasn't in any shape to drive. I transported to Cece's… I hopped in the car with Bullfrog and we drove out into the woods until we reached a cabin. Now I'm no sorcerer but I know when something is heavily armed with magic.

We went into the house and it was like every horror story ever, all bunched up into one. There was a witch, a warlock, a manipulator, two covens of vampires, the rogue wolves and… three humans…four including my dad.

"What's going on here?"

"Eli…we know Clare's been taken and everybody is buzzing about the impending attack. Do you know what everybody here has in common?"

"No humanity?"

"Clare Edwards is a friend to everyone here and everyone's home is in jeopardy if… if the Alaskans take over."

"So?"

"So…with just us rogues…we'll surely lose the battle but with us all we have a chance."

"What's the plan?"

"Well…Adam has a plan."

"Okay… everybody out goal is to protect our land and mostly…get Clare back in one piece. So here's the plan. Vampires, Fiona, Declan, Holly J, Peter, Anya, Riley, Johnny, Jenna, Dylan, Winnie, Lucas and Jay, Alex and Manny the Sequoya trees in centerfold park are high enough for you to climb without the pack picking up your scent. It's going to be night so you can hide out in the trees and wait for the ground signal. Witch, Alli and Warlock, Zane… We're going to need to be stronger and shielded… If it's possible we need them to be vulnerable. Manipulator, Bianca…I've seen you make fire balls before so…it would be awesome if you could do that in this fight. I'm sure they will slice right through our opponents. This is what we can do to win the fight… But to get Clare back it's going to take something more. That's where Imogen comes in…"

"Me? What can I do?"

"You can find her. Once you do Fiona and Declan should be able to get her and protect her for the duration of the fight.

"Then us wolves…Cece, Eli, me, Drew, KC, Fitz will fight on the ground."

"Well what about us? Why are we even here? For a fucking snack?"

"No. Jane, Mia and Wesley… you're archers and damn good ones. You could really do some damage with arrows laced with wolf's bane. We need you in the air."

"Well now I feel left out."

"Bullfrog we have something important for you to do. Cece, you should tell him."

"Papa, if we don't make it… when we cue you, you have to run with Clare."

The room got silent as everyone started to realize the person to their left or right might not make it past that night. Their pack is big and strong and the hunters don't make it better. Compared to their group we still don't have many at all but hopefully we can at least wound them enough to slow down the takeover so that Clare can run with my dad and so that other packs or rogues will have a chance to prepare and finish them off.

The first person to speak up and break the ice was of course Fiona Coyne…

"This is so like the last few episodes of_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer_."

Everybody turned to look at Fiona for her off-beat comment but she didn't seem to care. This has to at least keep Clare safe. Surviving this thing would be awesome too but right now she and the baby are my main priority.

**Clare**

"How'd a nice girl like you end up with a mutt?"

"How'd a woman like you end up with such a thick beard? Your five o clock shadow is showing."

She hit me again.

"What do you know about your boyfriend?"

"What do you know about your girlfriend? I mean with a mug likes yours I'm sure no guys would have you…surely you are the man in the relationship!"

She hit me again.

"I'm getting sick and tired of playing these games with you little girl."

"Then don't fuck with me. I'll never talk, no matter what you do to me so you may as well kill me!"

"In due time precious."

"Tell me hunter…"

"How'd you know I was human?"

"I've learned differentiate in this place… What made you become a murderer? Aren't you supposed to be protecting the humans? I guess people do crazy shit when they are whoring themselves out for smack from wolves."

She hit me with the butt of a rifle. It hurt and it knocked me down.

"You listen to me you mouthy little bitch. What I do for fun is none of your damn business but I will tell you this… when we do kill your boyfriend and take his head as a souvenir… I'm going to make you watch me cut this mutt of out you and skewer it just like its daddy before I skin you alive."

"If you're wrong and it's the other way around…you better run because I'll come for you."

She looked threatened before hitting me again. This time it almost knocked me out. She left and slammed the door. I groaned to myself in pain. I hope I do get the chance to seek revenge on this bitch. She's been riding my ass for two hours. I'm glad she finally gave up.

I wish I was with Eli right now. This is usually the night we watch a movie. It was his turn to pick. I guess you never know how much something means to you until you're stuck in some damp, musty torture room with bad light and concrete floors.

Just when I thought my torture was done a bigger guy came into the room. He was taller and wider than the rest of them but his eyes had the same glowing crimson color. He was wearing a suit, though this doesn't seem like the type of place you'd wear a suit in.

"Clare Edwards… how are you being treated?"

"Oh the service is great and the people are friendly. What do you want?"

"Just answer one question…where is the fucking amulet?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh you know… the one your boyfriend has. The Big red jewel, very shiny. Maybe you've dusted it a few times."

"I don't know about any fucking amulet! Even if I did…"

"I know I know…you wouldn't tell me. It's a shame really. A pretty girl like you has to die. You'd make a lovely alpha female."

"Not interested."

"Oh that's right…you're bonded to your rogue. I'll just leave you now."

He turned off the lights and closed the door. I envisioned a happy place.

**Eli**

"Eli I know this is alot to take in but I need to talk to you."

"What is it Cece?"

"You remember when you were eighteen and I gave to a box. I told you to put it somewhere safe…somewhere nobody could ever get to it?"

"Yes."

"I need you to find that box."

"Cece why? What was in it?"

"The key to us winning this battle."

**Yet another jammed packed chapter I know I know…Thanks for reading and please review… Suggestions, comments, questions and all that jazz are welcomed! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Clare**

From what I can tell it's been six days since they kidnapped me. If there was only one week to wait until the show down that means today is the day. The only things I could feel were my baby's flutters and the nervousness in my stomach.

The woman hunter and two wolves came into the room to give me my daily morning torture session. I've learned to call it the "sunrise beat down". They still want to know about the amulet. The one I've never even heard about until I was locked up here. Eli isn't even a necklace kind of guy. I bought him a chain once and he used it to decorate Morty.

"Well pookie bear… don't know how to say this but you look like shit!"

"Oh yeah… I bet I still look better than you shemale."

She sliced my face with a razor. I've started to become numb to the pain of torture. Getting punched, slapped, kicked and choked don't really hurt me that much now.

"Hey… put that down. Boss said use hands only. You gotta do it like this!"

The husky fella punched me and I fell to the ground. They all started kicking me and I covered my stomach. I was expecting the beat down to go on into infinity but suddenly the three fucking stooges lay before me and their heads were gone. Soon they landed across the room. I knew I should either be scared or grateful I just couldn't figure out which one. Suddenly something jumped down beside me. I jumped and shrieked. To my surprise it was Fiona Coyne. What the heck?

"Fiona?"

"Clare…hi. We have to hurry. Holly J and Declan are dealing with the mutts outside but we don't have much time."

She broke the chains with her bare hands and just like that I was free. I knew right then was no time for questions so I just followed her lead. Outside the door it was like a massacre, that's because one occurred I guess. There was a shiny black Volvo parked out front. Fiona helped me in. Declan was behind the wheel. He and Holly J were in the front. He took off flooring the car for all it was worth. I guess he wasn't worried about the police.

"Clare what have they been doing to you?"

"Oh just beatings and torture…that kind of thing. Fiona, what happened back there?"

"I guess the secret is out. Clare… I'm not human."

"I know that already. What are you?"

"I'm a vampire."

"Wow….You're just now telling me this?"

"Ignorance is bliss Clare…"

"Where are we going now? Are we going to see Eli?"

"No…. you two can't be together…We don't need to give them any reason to think you are together."

"Oh… Declan and Holly J are you vampire's too?"

"Well prop master Clare… my secret is out."

"Yeah Clare… our SECRET is out."

"Oh… don't worry. I won't tell…."

We went to a place I'd never been before. It was a pent. We went up to the thirtieth floor of the high rise. My legs felt like jello. I guess now that I'm standing my body is remembering the trauma it's been through. It was hard to walk.

I would have been content to simply take a shower and get some food but Fiona doctored on me…. She said I needed medical attention because I smelled like death. I guess all the dried blood would start to reek. While she stitched my wounds I got the chance to ask her about her vampire-ness.

"Go ahead and ask your questions Clare."

"When did this happen?"

"Well turns out…I come from a long line of vampires. When I was eighteen I went through the change."

"What about Holly J?"

"Well…when Declan was newly changed he thought he had enough control but he ended up draining Holly J dry so he had to turn her to keep her alive."

"How are you able to be out in the sun?"

"That was a myth…well halfway. The sun won't make us burn to a crisp but if we haven't fed in a while it can make us weak and make us a little ravenous."

"Have you ever turned anybody?"

"No but I have killed people in my younger days… I didn't like them enough to turn them."

"Does Adam know?"

"Adam is a werewolf."

"What!"

"Yeah, Eli turned him….us supes tend to be a little dangerous when we are new."

"Wow… So can you tell if my baby will be a werewolf?"

"It is… I can already sense it. Even if it smells like a little puppy I'm sure it will be adorable."

I suddenly heard a familiar voice. I jumped off of the counter and I went into the living room to see that I was right. It was Alli. I limped to her and hugged her. She hugged me too.

"Alli!"

"Clare! It's so good to see you even though you look horrible! Those damn dogs!"

"Yeah… I got beat up by a lady with a beard."

"That is unfortunate."

Fiona came out and looked at Alli suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need Clare's blood!"

"What? Why?"

"We got through decoding the instructions to that stupid amulet and it takes a drop of blood from the chosen's beloved to activate it."

"What amulet? That's all they were talking about when I was captured…an amulet that Eli had. Please, I've been starved and beaten for six days. Somebody let me in on the secret."

"It's the amulet of vargulf…. Once Eli puts it on he'll become stronger, faster,, there's supposed to be invisibility, sharper claws and maybe some telekinetic powers in there somewhere as well. If that other guy had been paying attention in werewolf school he'd know that only Eli can wear it because it chose him…Anybody else who places it around their necks will literally have the life sucked out of them... Did I mention it stops the aging process and makes him a bit harder to kill?"

"Great, in thirty years my tits will be to my belly and he'll still be flawless."

"It works for you too Clare, you are his beloved…you get immortality too."

"Well what if there was no beloved?"

"The amulet knew that there would be I guess… now give me your fingers."

She stabbed me in the finger with a medieval looking dagger. She put my blood in a capsule. I'm starting to think Alli isn't exactly on the human plane either.

"Alli, what are you?"

"I'm a witch… you might as well know. There I said it. Yes, I willed the ballots so that I could get prom queen in high school."

"Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?"

"Well I'm nice but I can be naughty when I want to be… All done. Hopefully I will see you later Clare."

She hugged me tight and she just disappeared. I'm going to be immortal… If this works.

**Eli**

Alli put the amulet around my neck and placed Clare's blood in the opening. It locked into place and it started to glow a very bright red. I started to think that's all it was going to do until I looked down at my arms. My veins were sticking up and the energy flowing through my body felt like I was being struck by lightning. I couldn't breathe. It was worse than the first time I ever changed. I thought that was the worst pain I'd ever felt but this is way worse. I fell on the floor and when I came too Alli, Cece and Adam were trying to secure me. After a few more minutes of intense pain and bleeding from my eyes and nose and ears…along with the burned alive feeling the torture ceased and I felt like I could get up. When I did I felt completely normal. In fact, I felt great. I'd gotten word that Clare was okay and everything. I looked down and the necklace wasn't there anymore…well at least not in the way it was when I first put it on. It's like it had melted into my skin and made a tattoo in the form of some sick looking tribal tattoos.

"Is this normal Alli?"

"Yes… that's to ensure that once it's on the chosen, nobody else can wear it until he's dead."

"Oh…well I guess that's a plus. It's like Clare's truly a part of me now."

"This scroll is long as hell but it's got some interesting info… Apparently that thing prevents you from killing Clare. She's the only one who can tame the beat."

I wonder why my mom hid this from me the entire time. I guess she had her reasons… After learning a bit more about the rare gift and trying out my new powers, me and Cece took a walk in what would soon become the battle ground.

"Mom why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"Well I didn't want you to just be going around with superpowers unless you really needed them… I know how much you resented not being normal and this would just make you stick out even in the supernatural world."

"Is dad with Clare yet?"

"Not yet. He's packing for them just in case."

"Oh. I hope this works."

"Eli, sliced a tree with your new claws and picked up Morty… I'd say we have the power of some extra fighters in just you alone."

**Clare**

The pain I had was strange. It was all over and at first I thought I was losing the baby but Fiona assured me that I wasn't. After the strange spell passed I was okay and then we all found out what the pain was. I came out of the shower, too cowardly to look in the mirror. After I changed into the fresh clothes Fiona bought I went into the living room where they were talking battle and they all looked at me like they'd never seen me before.

"What? Don't tell me you're hungry and I look like a snack…"

"No Clare…your bruises and scratches..Your scars are gone!"

"What? Fiona what do you mean?"

"Look!"

I looked in the mirror and it looked like I'd never been tortured for a week. I looked completely normal! The amulet… When the sun started to set Bullfrog arrived and my vampire friends left. I was happy to see my future father in law. He's become like a dad to me over the years.

"Bullfrog! How is everyone? How is Cece and Eli?"

"Well I hear his new powers are in tip top shape. I also hear that that transformation was something to see… I guess I should tell you the drill for tonight."

"What?"

"Just in case…our people are overpowered we have instructions to get out of dodge as fast as possible."

"Oh…"

What would be the point of living forever if Eli wasn't alive too? I started to panic. I went into the bathroom so that Bullfrog wouldn't know I was panicking. I was stupid to think this amulet would solve everything. Even if Eli lives people I love will probably still die. My family, my friends…. How dare I think that once I was out of captivity things would be happy go lucky. I was dead wrong. Now all I can do is pray, hope for the best and if it comes down to it… run.

**Reviews please people =) Oh and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm going to warn you ahead of time… this chapter is packed to the max with action, drama, bad decisions and etc so be prepared! I hope you enjoy =)**

**Eli**

Everybody was in their position. Not only could I feel the amulet's power newly coursing through my veins I could also feel the strength and partial protection of the magic Alli and Zane were sending our way. I smelled the pack and they were close. No human besides the hunters would dare to come within in twenty miles of this spot. Alli and Zane also put an avoidance spell on the area. No innocents will be killed at least.

Finally the pack was in view. A greasy guy was their head. There were at least nine hundred of them.

"Elijah Goldsworthy… I've been looking for you for a while. Your mother hid you well."

"So all this was for me?"

"Why else would I go through the trouble, blood and guts? I needed lots of people to kill you."

"So that's it? No exchange?"

"What will I barter with? You took the collateral but that's okay… I can pull it off your cold dead body. Once I have that amulet the human world and the supernatural world with bow down to me and obey. I will be king!"

"We will see about that."

"ATTACK!"

In mere seconds the battle had begun. I was slicing people left and right. I didn't have time to stab so I was just going for the throat. Their alpha just stood in the middle and watched. His face showed some signs of surprise when he saw dozens of his men bursting into flames. Yeah, wolf's bane will do the trick for that. He looked even more surprised when the vampires attacked. In an hour the fluff had been weeded down. They went from nine hundred to about four hundred and fifty and I was proud to report that we hadn't lost any but I could feel the strength spell wearing off. I decided to go for the alpha so that I could confuse the pack. I disappeared and I watched him as he tried to follow the sounds to see where I was. I thought I had it in the bag until he swiped at me, scratching me on the arm. I allowed myself to be visible and then we started the fight.

"You're weak! A man should wear the amulet not some little punk like you."

"Too bad it didn't choose you."

The fight continued. I suspected he'd be harder to kill because he's the alpha. He was able to dodge my fireballs, duck when I swung and find me when I couldn't be seen. He must have been planning and practicing this for years!

**Clare**

I left the bathroom and I saw that Bullfrog was looking at the fight from a telescope. I asked him to let me see and he was reluctant at first but eventually he gave in. I saw something that made me panic all over again… Eli got cut by that guy in a suit. Something in me felt like I was supposed to do something. Something other than run… I happened to go into the back room and I noticed a bag. In it was some wolf's bane and a gun. The perfect idea came to my mind.

I lit a candle and took some of the plant. I sprinkled the tops of all of the bullets with the flower and I used the candle wax to secure it. I went downstairs and out the building without Bullfrog noticing me. It wasn't easy but I did. Once I was outside I made sure nobody was looking and I stole the first mustang I could get my hands on. I'll never forget Fitz teaching me how to break into a car, disarm the alarm and hotwire it. It's a valuable lesson.

I sped toward Centerfold Park. The closer I got the more something told me to turn back. Who knows what they could be. Probably a spell or something. I finally arrived and it wasn't hard to find where the action was taking place. I didn't want to get in the middle of it. There were werewolves everywhere along with vampires and Bianca shooting fireballs through people along with Eli and the guy fighting. I didn't know if he knew I was here and I didn't want to distract him. I only had one shot to get this right. I climbed a tree to the best of my abilities. Everyone was too preoccupied with the fight to notice me though there was on instance when Cece looked up from slaughtering someone and I swore she caught my eyes but she didn't say anything. I kept climbing until I felt I was at a safe distance. I channeled the shooting lesson my dad gave me when I was eight. Aim for the target; focus in on him and….. I shot the gun and it went into my target's back…. He looked around and then he burst into flames. Everyone stopped and looked around. The wolves morphed back into complete human form in a snap. The battle ceased. That's when I noticed Fitz lying on the ground breathing shallow. He looked like he was dying. I also noticed Alli lying on the ground. Her face was a bloody mess…. But they were still better off than Jenna, Dylan and Alex. They were dead. Everybody was still circling their enemy. I don't know why, but I could hear Eli talking from the tree.

"Give up now…your alpha is dead."

"Never… We aren't going to stop until you are dead."

In an instant the rebellious wolf was dead because Eli cut his head off. Right now is so not a time to get turned on. The fight resumed and they were winning. It was down to the last one hundred then trouble came my way. I noticed someone's hot breath behind me. I looked and there was a man with a bald head and a shitload of tattoos standing there… He was changing right before my eyes.

"I'm gonna rip you apart bitch!"

He tried to bite me and I had no choice but the jump. I got the gun and I jumped, not really a good choice, I'll admit it. It put me out there in the open. I did manage to shoot three werewolves while I was on the ground. Suddenly I was leaving the ground. I was in Eli's arms.

"Eli!"

"What are you fucking doing here?"

"I had to help! That guy was going to hurt you!"

"You? You shot the alpha?"

"I had no choice."

"Stay put!"

I was in a sequoia tree. This is just wonderful… I'm not too fond of heights but at least Anya and Peter were there planning their next attack. You know, I never would have thought Peter was a vampire… he dated my sister for the longest and I never suspected a thing.

I happened to look over at another tree to see that there was a wolf in the tree battling with Manny… as soon as his back was towards me I shot him. I must admit, I like the see them burst into flames.

In a matter of minutes the last of the pack was killed… That was just the wolves unfortunately. They hadn't even delt with the hunters yet. Arrows came out of nowhere. I saw one hit Cece in the chest. She was down but I couldn't tell if she was dead yet. I felt helpless. Eli picked the people up without his hands and tossed them against trees like they were nothing. I guess he's finally learned how to use his telekinesis. Meanwhile Zane got Fitz, Cece and Alli to safety. Neither of them looked too good. Eli cut down a sequoia tree with his claws and it crushed the humans in addition to trapping them. The only problem was that it produced a domino effect that sent the trees collapsing on each other and falling to create a circle. I was in one of the affected trees. Anya and Peter managed to get down in time but I fell from the falling tree and onto the ground. I still had the gun but now I had a wicked limp because a bow and arrow went through my leg.

**Eli**

Clare killed the alpha; I managed the kill most of the wolves with the help of my friends though now I must sadly say we've lost a few friends…now I have to deal with these damn hunters. It's almost like they bought all the hunters in the world to fight this battle. I'm tired of decapitating people and cutting down trees and slinging people around like rag dolls with my mind. I just want Clare…who should not be on the battleground! I noticed that the tree she was in had fallen. Before I could get to her to put her into safety again a woman stabbed her in the back. She fell the ground and I got hit with an arrow…. It hurt like hell! I noticed the charring process starting! Wolf's bane! I took it out along with the flower before it could kill me. I watched as my skin healed right before my eyes and I went to check on Clare.

"Clare! Clare..."

"Eli…I don't think I'm going to make it."

"You have to… Come on, you are a fighter."

"I can feel my life slipping out of my body through this wound in my back."

"Please Clare! Please!"

A trembling feeling took over at me as I watched death creep up on Clare. She wasn't dead yet and I didn't want to watch her die. I pounded the ground and a wave went through the air cutting all the hunters into pieces. The battle was over just like that but it cost me my Clare.

I went back over the where she was. She was lifeless and limp. I cradled her in my arms as I moved her blood stained hair out of face.

"Come back to me Clare, please…please. Don't go…come back."

"Eli…"

"Cece what is it?"

"Bite her."

"What?"

"Do it now if you want her to live!"

I partially changed and I did what my mother told me. I bit Clare and I watched the bacteria quickly infect her veins and when it got to her heart she jumped, like somebody was charging her heart with a defibulator. Her heart started beating again but it was stronger than it's ever been, not exactly a human heartbeat. The warmth returned to her skin and her blue eyes burst open glowing. I moved back as she writhed in pain… her first transformation.

**Clare**

What happened? One minute I was dying and the next I woke up in the worst pain of my life. It felt like someone was crushing my bones and stretching my body in odd ways. My cuticles bled from where my manicured nails were replaced with monstrous claws. I felt huge canines former in my mouth, cutting through my gums and causing me immense pain! Then just like that it was all black…

**Eli**

Everyone cleared the way. Clare was the first truly blonde wolf I'd ever seen but she looked magnificent. I found that because I wore the amulet she didn't kill me but I did get her attention so I led her to where the moose would be. She attacked them and not our family and friends. I watched from a high while she fed on animals for hours until she finally fell asleep. By that time the sun was starting to come up and she changed back into her normal form. I jumped from the trees and retrieved her. She was shivering and trembling while lying partially unconscious in my arms. I took her to our apartment and I ran a warm bath for her and I place her in the tub. I started washing the blood and dirt from her body and hair. She woke up right in the middle of it.

"What's going on? What happened?"

"You died so to revive you I had to change you…"

"I'm like you now…can I do that transport thing?"

"In time…you need to rest now."

"The baby is fluttering still… I'm glad he's still okay."

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"I have a feeling. Is it all over?"

"Yeah. It's all over."

"How is everyone?"

"Tired… some in mourning…worried about you too."

"So does this mean I'm invited to live here again?"

"Yeah… as long as you like. This is your home. I think I can manage to make us some non burnt steaks."

"Thank sounds great."

She fell asleep in the tub. The first change takes a lot out of you. I dried her off and slipped a gown on her before placing her in our bed. She didn't even flinch. She just slept like a log. Meanwhile I had a list of thank yous to deliver in person so I asked everybody to meet me at the diner. We were such a big group that they gave us the back room reserved for parties.

"Everybody I want to say thank you. I knew we lost some in the fight. Jenna, Dylan and Alex were good ones. I'll pay for their ceremonies if you'd like…"

Declan spoke on behalf of them.

"That's not necessary. They wouldn't have wanted a ceremony. We appreciate the thanks and apologies Eli but we were fighting for our home just like you were fighting for yours. I'd never thought I'd say this to a werewolf but…you kicked ass last night. You got rid of a bulk of the other wolves. We couldn't have won it without you."

"And I couldn't have won it without Clare. Thanks anyways."

I sat down next to Cece who was sporting a shoulder sling. My dad was sitting beside her. I've been meaning to ask him a few questions about last night.

"Dad, how did you manage to let Clare slip out of the safe place? She died! I had to change her."

"I didn't try to. I didn't even know she was gone. She saw you fighting the alpha and I just assumed she was in the bathroom crying. I didn't know she was making wolf's bane bullets to go to war. She's a real keeper son. She was willing to get herself killed…well she did get herself killed to save your ass. You don't let a girl like that slip through your fingers."

"I know. Now that this is all over I can give her the life she deserves…apart from the change."

"Speaking of wolves… Eli we've been thinking."

"Fitz you've been thinking?"

"Shut up before I change my mind! We rogues are better in a group so maybe we can be a pack of rogues and since you are the ass kicker you should be alpha."

"Me? Alpha?"

"Son we discussed it before you got here. I think you'd be a great alpha. I'd trust your commands. "

"Well… who wants me to be alpha?"

Adam, Cece, Drew, KC, and Fitz raised their hand and something happened. It's like we all became linked.

"First command as alpha…let's eat!"

**Clare**

I woke up and the light of the crescent moon was shining through the window. I smelled steak but it didn't smell burnt. I went into he kitchen,walking like a baby deer just learning how to use its legs. Eli was mashing potatoes. He smiled at me and I had a seat at the table.

"Good…night sleepy head."

"I slept all day."

"Yeah…that happens."

"What did I miss today?"

"Well… The guys surprised me and asked me to be alpha."

"What? That's major. Did you accept?"

"Yeah I did… now I just have to ask you…Clare will you be in my pack?"

"I don't know… I don't want you being able to boss me around."

"I'm going to be the most relaxed non bossy alpha ever."

"Well okay."

Something moved through me and I felt connected to him even more than before. It was an amazing feeling. It's almost like I could feel his blood coursing through my veins. When he finished cooking I put away three steaks and half the potatoes and then I sent out a thank you text to everyone. They all replied with congratulations for my other "side." Now Eli just has to teach me that creepy transport thing.

**Reviews please! Let me know what you think of the story so far. I'm open to suggestions and I'll answer any questions to have! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Clare**

"Really? Because nobody came to inform me of that. You know what I think… I think you just wanted to stay home and fuck your boyfriend for two weeks. You snooze you lose! Now get your stuff and get out!"

"Corey I'm the best fucking writer you have! You are going to regret this!"

"Hate to break it to you but you ain't all that great sweetheart… Get out of my office before I call security."

I ripped the phone out of the socket. Corey looked scared. I chunked it against the wall and I began throwing things not even noticed that my claws were out until a horrible pain hit me. Am I changing right here in his office? Before I could react Eli waltzed in and walked me out. I was breathing heavily and growling…though in a human way. I wanted to rip Corey apart.

"Clare calm down."

"He fired me!"

"It happens. You don't really need the job."

"I liked that job!"

"I command you to calm down."

At first I ignored his command then suddenly a pain shot through my head and ears like no other I've ever felt before and I started having a nosebleed. So that's what happens when you don't obey the alpha's orders… We got into the car and he sat there for a few minutes while I stopped my nose from bleeding.

"I didn't mean to give you a command but you were about to change…people could have been hurt."

"I understand. I was just so mad."

"Don't sweat it. You can help me around the shop."

"Okay… I'll work in the shop but I'm a writer. It's what I do. What am I going to do now?"

"Write…you've wanted to work on a book."

"I'm not that good."

"Clare, I've read every single thing you've written in the past five years. You can pull it off. Why don't you start today?"

Eli's idea wasn't a bad one. He took me home and kissed me goodbye before going back to the costume shop. I changed out of my office attire and into some jeans and a hoodie. No need for a pencil skirt with heels anymore.

I planted myself at the laptop for a few minutes before figuring out that I didn't have any inspiration to write at the moment so I decided to go and visit Alli who seemed all better from the big show down. I was worried about her. I went to her boutique. She was hanging up clothes.

"Clare! What brings you over to the other side of town?"

"I was fired from the paper today."

"Oh honey I'm sorry…Another rule about being a supe… it's best to run your own business. No set hours."

"Yeah thanks for letting me know that."

"Plus…this gives you more time to plan the wedding and then you can just stay home with the baby."

"Alli he hasn't even asked me to marry him yet."

"It's coming… I know it. I feel it. Even if he doesn't there's still the baby."

"But I don't wanna just stay at home with the baby. I want to do stuff and bring in bacon… I don't want to be a housewife. Eli did offer for me to work at the store."

"Well there you go. That should be interesting. I can't even imagine what kind of freaks you get on a daily basis."

"Yeah… I know that part I just… I guess this is just going to be different."

"Well your first full moon is coming up in a couple days. That's exciting right?"

"Yeah… Oh and Eli commanded me today!"

"What? I can't believe he actually commanded you! Who does that mutt think he is? Um…no offense to you Clare."

"It was my fault. I was about to change and attack Corey and I didn't even know it. He commanded me to calm down, I didn't listen and it felt like I was dying!"

"I've heard horror stories… Well at least he isn't totally controlling. I just hope the power doesn't eat his brain."

"He's not that type."

"I know…."

After chatting for a couple hours with my best friend and drilling her on her supernatural abilities I went home. I'm so glad I can call this place home again…. I went into one of the spare bedrooms and I imagined it painted in blue and fitted with a cradle. It then hit me that I was going to be a mom. A werewolf mom. How will I take care of a newborn when I'm one myself? Why can't I transport yet!

I went to the shop because I had nothing better to do. When I got there Eli was making a guy look like a werewolf. I wonder if I should be flattered or offended. I watched him put the finishing touches on the guy and then I made my presence known…well at least I would have if he didn't beat me to the punch.

"Clare when are you going to say hello?"

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"What do you think?"

"He's… scary alright."

"Thanks."

After the guy paid and left it was just Eli and me. I lifted myself up and made a seat on the counter. At first he didn't allow me to do it but over the years he's learned to shut up about it… the counter even has my butt print grooved into it. Kind of like a favorite chair.

"Eli…"

"What is it?"

"The full moon is coming and I still can't transport!"

"You really want to learn to do it huh?"

"Yes!... Pleeeeeeeeaaassseee!"

He chuckled deviously before disappearing. I looked around and there was no sign of him then all of a sudden he tapped me on the shoulder. How does he do that?

"Eli come on! Teach me!"

"Okay okay. Be still… be quiet and just imagine yourself going there."

"Okay…"

"Be quiet! Now once you start concentrating on the place… it's going to feel like half of you is missing… the first time you are going to go slowly…. Just don't look down."

I opened my eyes and I looked down. My hands were gone! I started panicking.

"Eli where are my hands!"

"Clare… now you have to start all over again. Your hands were going where you were trying to go. Where was that?"

"Behind you."

"Oh… Well try again."

I concentrated on the place and I envisioned myself being there. I started to have that phantom-y feeling again but I didn't open my eyes and I didn't panic. I just let it flow. All of the sudden Eli was tapping me on the shoulder.

"What?"

"You did it…"

I squealed and jumped in place. I did it! I decided to challenge myself a little more so I envisioned going to the supply closet… I concentrated, felt like I was half a person and suddenly I was there. Only one thing I forgot…Eli locks the supply closet so I had to really calm down to get myself out. When I did Eli was standing right there by the door with a crooked smirk on his face.

"You are really enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yes! It's fun!"

What started off as fun turned into something else really quick. Eli looked down at me and his eyes flickered in a weird way. All of the sudden my feet were off the ground and I was being carried into Eli's office. He kicked the door shut behind him. My shirt was the first thing to go. He pulled it off roughly tossing it behind him. Next was my bra. He bit right through the straps. I guess I can always get a new one. I didn't notice but I was doing a number on his shirt…ripping it right off his back. This is new. He kissed my neck and lips passionately and aggressively. He also allowed himself the freedom to be animalistic…he growled and I growled in response. Next to go were my jeans. He yanked them off along with my panties. He pulled out his hardness and he pushed into me roughly… it was a new and enjoyable sensation. He lifted me up from the desk and held me while I grinded my hips against his thrusting erection. Soon the growling gave way to something more human… moaning. The closer I got the more intense the feeling of impending bliss seemed to get until finally I was immersed in it. Eli followed suite seconds later and we lay across his desk.

When I got back to myself I realized that my thighs were bleedings slightly… and Eli's back was bleeding too.

"What happened to us?"

"Love marks… It happens during sex."

"Oh…"

"They'll be gone in a few minutes. I can't believe you growled at me."

"You growled at me first…We'll settle this later. I think you have a customer."

"Shit!"

I was funny to see him get dressed in such a hurry and run to the front all out of order. I got dressed in everything except my totally destroyed bra and I went to tend to the other customer who'd walked in… which happened to be Adam.

"Adam, what's up?"

"Nothing… oh my god you two just had a total fuck fest in this place."

"Shhh… keep your voice down and it was not a fest it only happened once!"

"Sure, tell me any old lie."

"Adam is there something in particular you need today?"

"I came by to invite you two to dinner tonight. Fiona is cooking."

"She ea…"

"Yes she eats… the uh other stuff is only half her nourishment."

"Ohhh…. Well we'll be there."

**Eli**

Today with Clare was amazing. I haven't let myself go completely in that way since Julia. I'm just so glad I didn't lose Clare to that hunter like I did Julia. I don't think I could have pressed on had she died that night.

After we cleaned up and closed down the shop we went back to our place where we got ready to go have dinner with Adam and Fiona. Vampire and Werewolf relations have gotten better since the battle but we still bicker. I guess it's just in our nature to pick fun at each other and be total asses about it.

After we changed we went to the Coyne castle…though it's not actually a castle it could be because it's so massive. The man at the gate let us in and we went to the door with the wine Clare made me stop and pick up. Fiona answered and greeted Clare. I got a cold smirk as always.

"Fiona, you're looking kind of pale…"

"Eli you're kind of hairy lately…"

"Alright guys that's enough… Eli be nice."

"Yeah Fi… be nice to my friend."

"Adam he started it."

"She didn't say hi Adam… my feelings were hurt."

"Hello Eli."

"Hi Fiona."

After Clare and Adam made us promise to get along we went into the dining room. I must admit the food smelled good. Once everybody was situated we started eating.

"So Eli… When are you going to pop the question to Clare?'

"Fiona! Don't pressure him!"

"Dude I'm with Fiona on this…it's been five years and she's pregnant… That's like automatic grounds for proposal."

"How do you guys know I haven't already proposed to Clare?"

"Because she would have told me."

"Well fine… how about… you know what? I will propose to her when I get ready."

"Fine… but don't be all surprised when another guy comes and sweeps her off her feet."

"Fiona, Eli please… can we enjoy this nice not burned…incredibly tender steak that Fiona has prepared and just be pleasant to each other?"

"Okay."

The vampire does have a point. I should be asking Clare to marry me. I guess the thought just never occurred to me since we already live like we are married… That little official slip of paper would be nice though. Then that would tell the world that she was legally with me. I have some thinking to do. I probably need to consult the relationship guru.

After the dinner and a few laughs we went back home where Clare was dead on her feet. Today has been rough on her. I know she really loved that job. I made sure she was tucked in and cozy before I went to the radio station to consult Bullfrog. He was on the air but as soon as it went to commercial he signaled for me to come on in.

"What's up son?"

"Dad… I think Clare's getting itchy… at least her friends and Adam are getting itchy for her."

"What do you mean because this sounds kind of freaky."

"I mean… Should I propose?"

"Oh… that! Yeah of course you should propose. I married your mom straight out of high school… We were on our honeymoon in some rat trap couple's hotel with magic fingers in the beds when she went into labor with you."

"How come I've never heard this story?"

"I don't know…"

"How was the labor and delivery?"

"Quick and easy… except you did had a big head… Oh we're going back on the air."

"Oh okay. Thanks dad…see you later."

"Okay…"

He started the show back up and I left out with a mission. I know what I have to do now but I don't like having to do this. I called Declan.

"Hello?"

"Declan this is Eli."

"Eli… what's up?"

"I need a favor."

"I'm listening…."

"Could you open your shop for a few minutes tonight? I need to do some late night shopping."

"Looking for a ring? I heard Fiona and Adam socked it to you."

"Yes… A ring."

"Great. I'll be there in ten."

Declan's car was outside when I arrived. I knocked on the door and he buzzed me in. I started looking at all the rings… gold, platinum, silver, rose gold, white gold… The one that struck me was a ring with a platinum band and a solitaire diamond… It was classic and beautiful just like Clare.

"This is the one."

"Nice choice…four thousand… Plus taxes and a random hours fee… I'll say you're looking at 4300."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Eli just remember… It's for Clare."

"Fine. Wait, I don't even know her ring size."

"It's 8."

"How do you know?"

"Fiona measured…Would you like it gift wrapped or will the velvet box simply do?"

"The box will be fine."

I reluctantly handed Declan my card and he rung me up with a cheesy smile plastered on his face. Now I have a ring but I have to decide how I'm going to give it to her… It has to be special and thoughtful…not too cliché but not too off the wall. Now I have to plan but maybe it can wait until after the full moon. I always get my best ideas on the day after the shift.

**So no battles in this chapter just some comedy and lemon… What'd you guys think? Suggestions, questions? Review please and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eli**

It's the day of the full moon and I'm on edge. It's always like this. I would just close down shop but the people booked like two months ago. I've known about this for a while but I'm not really in the right kind of mood to work. In the middle of my complaining Clare walked in.

"Hi grouchy."

"Why are you so happy?"

"Why aren't you happy? Tonight is the full moon and the energy flowing through me is crazy."

"I guess I'm just in a bad mood."

"Well cheer up. I bought you lunch."

I pulled the sandwich out of the bag to find that there'd been a bite taken out of it.

"Sorry… I got hungry and took a bite out of it."

"Yeah…you look like it."

"What did you just say to me?"

"I didn't mean it."

She slapped me and took the sandwich back before storming out of the shop. Well this is just great. A horrible moment to contribute to this terrible day. The only thing to make things worse was Adam and Fiona waltzing into the shop… I'm always happy to see my best friend but he looks like he's all revved up to give me a long lecture and I just can't handle it.

"Dude have you lost your mind calling Clare fat!"

"I didn't call her fat! She bought me a sandwich and she said she'd gotten hungry on the way so she took a bite and I accidentally said…she looked like she was hungry."

"Eli you are way out of control! If Clare didn't love you and you weren't Adam's best friend… I'd kick your butt."

"Oh whatever! Go had a 'B positive' cocktail and shush up! I'm going to apologize."

"You better!"

"What do you guys even want? Adam why aren't you in work?"

"Oh I took the day off. Being at work on full moon days is exhausting so I just take off and spend the day with Fi. She's my center."

"That's not a bad idea but why are you two specifically here? In my shop?"

"Aren't you happy to see us?"

"I always welcome a visit from Adam…"

"Alright you two enough bickering… Fiona and I need a costume."

"What kind?"

"French maid for her and police officer for me."

"Don't tell me…"

"Yes… we are role playing. It's very exciting and fun. It's like playtime all grown up."

"I don't need to hear anymore. Two freaky costumes coming up."

I let Adam and Fiona have the costumes on the house and then I started adding up earnings. Seeing Clare's butt impressions on my counter was making me crazy. I hate that I hurt her feelings. She's not fat he's just pregnant. I don't even know why I was being such a jerk.

I called her up and she picked up right before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. You are perfect."

"You think I'm fat! It's not my fault!"

"I know I know… I'm so sorry. I was being a total idiot. Please come back to the shop and hang with me? Don't make me command you."

"Fine… I'll be there in a few minutes."

She appeared in the middle of the shop in a matter of minutes. She's been working on her transporting. I pulled her into a hug and I kissed her. She reluctantly forgave me.

"Hey, Adam and Fiona were here?"

"Yeah… hey you've been working on your scent recognition."

"Yeah I have. I'm getting the hang of this werewolf thing."

"I can see that. I wish this appointment would hurry up!"

"Calm down Eli. Why are you so angry?"

"I don't want to be here."

"Is this how you act every full moon?"

"Yes. I don't know why I torture myself with work."

Finally my last appointment walked in and he got fitted for alterations to his Barbie doll costume. I don't ask questions and I don't remember faces. After I was done I couldn't wait to close down the shop. Clare and I drove to the woods where everyone was meeting. This is going to be something… not being in the warehouse and being with other wolves. I wonder what shifting as a pack and hunting together is going to be like? I guess we'll see.

Everyone was already there. Drew owns a strip of forest so we are going to change and hunt here. Since its private property it's mostly guaranteed that no people will be there to get in our way. The sun started to give way to the moon and the change started. It was interesting to see everyone in a circle turning into their other nature. It's amazing but it's damn painful. When the pain started to fade my consciousness gave way to darkness.

**Clare**

I woke up surrounded by dead deer. I feel bad that they had to die but better them than a human being. Anyways… we have a deer surplus so it's okay to kill them. Guilt all gone. I walked through the cold forest naked as the day I was born until I found Eli in the morning fog holding clothes for me to put on.

"Thanks."

I slipped on the jogging pants and I stumbled back to the car. The adrenaline rush I had from waking up covered in deer blood wore off and I started to feel groggy and tired. I wanted to bathe, eat and sleep.

"Why aren't you tired like after that time I saw you change?"

"The amulet, being alpha and being part of a pack."

"Why isn't it working for me?"

"It is… you would probably be in worse shape without it but the first few times you change are always rough. Up to the first year."

"Oh. Where were the others?"

"They were around. We kind of got scattered around the area chasing game but before Fitz left he did tell me to tell you that you were…looking good."

"How sweet of him."

"He's such a fucking jerk!"

"Eli don't be so jealous."

"I can't help it Clare! He knows you are MINE and you've been MINE for a while yet he still keeps pushing. I know he can smell me on you yet he's ignoring it! I think he's doing it on purpose."

"What do you mean he can smell you on me? Did you pee on me or something and mark your territory. That's just gross."

"No I didn't pee on you."

"So how do you mark your mate then?"

"Semen."

"Oh well I'm good and marked then…what happens if…"

"If what?"

"If you stop loving me?"

"I won't."

**Eli**

After we went home I made sure Clare was fed and comfortable. When she was totally engulfed in her sleep I left and went to the place it was going to happen tonight. Holly J's restaurant.

When I arrived Fiona was hanging decorations with lightening speed… literally. Adam was decorating the tables.

"The place looks good."

"Hello mutt. Did you enjoy your run last night?"

"Yes I did Fiona. Did you enjoy stealing a soul last night?"

"Be glad I love Clare and Adam."

"Guys stop bickering."

"Fine… Fiona… I can't believe I'm saying this. The place looks very nice. Holly J thanks for letting me rent it."

"No problem."

"Eli why are you here right now?"

"To steal Adam. I have to find something to wear."

"This is apparently an emergency because your style is hideous. Adam… make me proud."

**Clare**

I woke up and as I was walking through the halls I realized a candlelight path paving the way. It led to the bathroom where there was a gorgeous red dress and Eli. He was sitting on the ledge of the bathtub. It was filled to the top with bubbles and rose petals.

"What's going on?"

"What I can't buy my number one girl a dress and run her a hot bath?"

"Number one? I better be your only one…"

"My only girl then."

"I guess a dress and hot bath aren't the worst you could do."

I took my gown and eased into the hot bath. That's when I noticed he was all dressed up.

"What's with the get up? You look nice and all but… what's going on?"

"Well are going out so relax and then get dressed."

I soaked in the hot bath until the water started to cool down then I got out and I put on the "sin red" dress. It was strapless and it stopped above my knees. It also had pockets. It was a bit poufy at the bottom but not overly. To go with the pretty dress was a pair of elegant black ballet flats. It's a good thing because I'm really not up to wearing heels tonight.

I managed to tame my curls with a little styling lotion and my magic brush. After that I was ready to rock and roll. It was then that I noticed Eli and I matched.

"We match."

"I know. My lady… your chariot awaits."

He helped me put on my coat and then we went to the parking garage. He held out three sets of car keys.

"You decide which car we take tonight."

"Well….Is that a Camero?"

"Yeah… I just got it."

"Why didn't I know about this?"

"Clare…focus."

"Well even though the Camero is hot, I think we should take Morty."

"Good choice."

We hopped into the old reliable hearse and we started riding. I didn't know where we were going but I'm guessing it's somewhere nice. We finally arrived at Holly J's restaurant but it looked like it was closed.

"Eli it's not open."

"Really? Let's just see."

We went to the front door and it was open even though the lights were out. We took two steps inside and a dim light popped on just above us.

"See I told you it was closed. It's not like her to just leave the door open though."

Eli got down on one knee and he pulled out a little black box. My heart stopped, or at least I thought it would.

"Clare Edwards. I love you so much. We've been through so much together and I can't see myself with anyone else but you for the rest of my life. I just need to know if you'll do me the honor of totally enhancing my quality of life by being my wife. I promise to never call you fat and I'll try to never burn the steaks again. Marry me?"

"Oh Eli! Yes!"

He slipped the ring on my finger and I pounced on him while he was still on the ground. I cascaded him with kisses and I hugged him. That's when I noticed that the rest of the lights had come on and there was applause and cheer. I got up and looked around. My family and all of our friends were here! My parents, Darcy, Cece and Bullfrog were the first to congratulate us and then everybody else followed. After everybody got to congratulate us and I thanked everybody for coming we sat down and started eating. There was a big juicy steak waiting for me with mashed potatoes! My mom immediately spotted something different about me.

"Clare something is strange about you."

"What do you mean mom?"

"You hate steak."

"I don't hate steak."

"You'd never eat it as a child…your face is fatter. You are a little…heavier. Are you pregnant?"

"I was going to tell you guys."

"I'm going to be a grandma! Did you hear that Randall!"

"Congrats honey bear! Eli you better treat my girl right."

"Mr. Edwards I will."

"Yeah Eli treat her right of I'll pull out my lion tranquilizers on you!"

"I'll treat her like she should be treated…"

He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. It was intense and intimate. Too bad it was broken up by Fitz's sarcastic congrats. I know he wasn't happy about me and Eli. He's been hung up on me for years. He's a good friend but that's it. It's always been Eli I've wanted and that will never change.

"The happy couple. Congrats Eli."

"Thanks."

"Just try not to rip her apart alright tiger."

"Fitz get out of here."

Fitz left because it was a slight order. I guess at least there's one thing Eli gains from this whole alpha ordeal. For a few moments I forgot I was a new werewolf. I wonder if I will ever be able to tell my family? Probably not but…they don't really need to know anyway.

The night progressed and the dinner turned into dancing and dessert. The rock on my finger was just blinding and brilliant. It's so me! I wonder when Eli bought it and how he knew to pick this specific ring? I guess that's not really important. The important thing now is that I have to plan a wedding. Oh no. Fiona, Alli, a wedding and me equals…death of me. Maybe we should have eloped?

**Reviews please what did you think?**

**Sorry I don't add that often but I've been working and I have to get up early then by the time I get home all I want to do is sleep, eat and watch cooking . Hopefully my schedule will change for the better soon! Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Clare**

"Clare you cannot just decide that everybody is going to eat steak at the wedding! Your cousin Susan is a vegetarian remember and my uncle Larry isn't supposed to eat red meat! You have to give more than one option."

"Steak for all!"

"No. Steak, chicken and veggies!"

"You know what Eli! Apparently you think you can plan this wedding better than me so good luck!"

"Clare! Get back here!"

"No! No… I won't."

"I command you to come back here and talk to me!"

Before the pain could start I did a three sixty and turned around. I stomped back over to him and he had that stupid…sexy smirk on his face!

"Yes oh mighty alpha?"

"Clare… you are being selfish and stubborn."

I guess I'm not really being rational. I didn't want to admit it though. The realization of being wrong hit me and I wanted to cry…so I did.

"Hey now…stop crying. I know you aren't yourself."

"You hate me!"

"I don't hate you. I love you and I know it's just your hormones making you loopy."

"I'm just…a bitch."

"Stop picking on my fiancée Clare! She's perfect and I love her and…just stop messing with my fiancé!"

He kissed my nose and sniffed my neck before leaving out the door. The shop has gotten a new shipment so he has to go unpack. He offered to give me employment for the day but I'm just not up to the task. I'm up to my ears in invitations and I have to decide colors and all that jazz. A little cooperation from Eli in the actual planning would be nice but I know he's not into planning. The phone rang and I answered. I was Fitz.

"Hello?"

"Hi...Clare."

"Oh hi Fitz. Eli isn't here."

"That's what I was counting on. Wanna have coffee?"

"Do you think Eli would approve?"

"He's not your dad. Does his approval really matter?"

"Fitz he's my fiancé."

"It's just coffee… we are friends."

"Okay. Meet me at the Dot in twenty minutes."

I got my purse and I started walking. It's cold out but the sun is out so it's not that bad. When I arrived Fitz was already there. I went in and he hugged me tight in one of his signature bear hugs. I sat down and he slid a smoothie my way.

"Raspberry smoothie…"

"With a mango core. Just how you like it."

"Thanks. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to catch up with you. See how you are handling it all. The pregnancy, the other nature and all that jazz."

"You didn't mention the engagement."

"That too… I guess. I just never saw you and Eli as a lasting thing."

"Why is that?"

"Because he's so…"

"Because I'm so what Fitz? Go ahead and say what you were going to say to turn my fiancé against me."

"Eli what are you doing here? I thought you were at the shop?"

"I was but I decided the unpacking could wait. I came home to plan the wedding with you but when I got there you were gone. I just happened to see Fitz's number on the phone so I followed your scent here then low and behold…you two were on a date."

"Eli it isn't a date. We are just two friends having coffee."

"No Clare, you are having coffee with a friend and he's trying to wreck our home."

"Alright now alpha walpha… calm down. You wouldn't want to draw attention."

Eli grabbed me by the arm and started pulling me towards the exit. I don't know if he meant to hurt my arm but he did. I've never seen him this mad before….at least not at me.

**Eli**

I was so pissed I could feel myself losing control. It looks like Fitz and I are going to have a spar over Clare. We've had many before she just didn't know about them but I think it's about time she knows that he's been trying to break us up since we got together. He's always wanted Clare.

I stormed out of the restaurant with Clare and Fitz following behind me. I'm going to command him to stop trying to get with Clare but before I do I'm going to kick his ass and make him wish he'd just moved on like a normal guy.

"Fitz me and you are going to have it out once and for all!"

"Guys, this is silly. Eli you know I only love you. Why are you acting so jealous?"

"Clare I know you'd never cheat. It's not you I'm mad at it's this…male jezebel! Come on. I'm going to drop you off at home."

She got in the car with me and I can tell that she was shaken up.

"I'm sorry I acted this way Clare. Sorry I grabbed you and yelled…"

"If you are really sorry then don't fight. Please."

"Clare… Are you sure you don't want me to fight? It would make me feel better."

"Please? Don't fight just come home with me."

"Fine."

I pulled over and Fitz pulled off behind us. I got out of the car and so did he. I couldn't resist not hurting Fitz at least a little so I punched him in the face and when he started swinging at me I "commanded" him not to fight back. Even though he got a punch in his pain was much worse than mine. He dropped to his knees in pain.

"I take back my command."

When he was able to stand again he did and he looked at me with evil in his eyes.

"You are not to try and get with my fiancé anymore. This isn't college and we aren't kids. This is my family and if you threaten it in any way… I will kill you and I mean it this time…. So stop what you are doing. That's a command."

"Fine…"

"Guys is everything okay out here? Why can't we all just get along? Fitz, you should know by now that I'm with Eli and that's not going to change. Eli you should know by now that you are the only guy for me. Fitz we can be friends of course but it would be best if we hung out in group settings or…maybe the next time we get coffee Eli can come. This just has to stop."

"Fine. Eli, I'm sorry for trying to steal Clare all this time. I just…couldn't help myself. Clare I'm sorry for all of this and if we hang out again emo boy should probably come along."

"Wonderful."

So it's settled now and I got to cause Fitz pain. I'm somewhat satisfied. We went back to our lovely home and Clare pulled out the huge stack of invitations to be hand written, stamped and put in the mailbox by tomorrow.

"This is a lot of fucking people."

"I know that Elijah! It's Bullfrog! He just got a little carried away with the guest list but I didn't have the heart to tell him no."

"Yeah, my dad is very social. We'll just have to trim the fat and not tell him. He probably won't even notice those people aren't at the wedding."

"Okay, but if he does notice I'm telling him it was your idea, not mine."

**Clare**

Today was definitely crazy. Eli and Fitz coming to blows…over me of all people. Even though I was terrified and mortified it did make me feel special to be fought over. The rest of the night was great though. Eli helped me with the invitations while we chowed down on cereal. We just got out the big box of lucky charms and the milk and we ate cereal until the entire box was gone.

When our hands were too tired to write the address on even one more envelope we decided to call it a night on that. Eli picked me up and carried me into our bedroom. He tossed me on the bed and jumped on it right beside me. I pulled him close to me by his shirt and stole a kiss from his beautifully crooked lips.

"Eli you are so pretty."

"Clare you can't call me pretty. I'm a guy…"

"What? You are a beautiful man."

"You know what? I'm not even in the mood anymore."

"Wait! Come back here you hottie with a body!"

"Goodnight Clare."

He turned out the lights and I jumped on him and cascaded him with kisses. He was quick to forgive me. He wrapped his arms around me and finally kissed me back. He took off the belt I was wearing and he started unbuttoning my shirt. His shirt didn't have buttons so I undone his jeans. He kicked them off as he removed by shirt and skirt. When all clothes were removed and nothing separated ours bodies from mingling I pulled him closer to me. His weight took my breath away but I liked it.

I became completely trapped inside his jungle green eyes as we stared each other down. He went for my neck and made little nips while he kissed it. I could hear his grunts and growling. Even though I growl too, I'm not really used to it but I like it.

He entered me slowly with care and gentleness. My hands were on his back but he held them above my head. He delivered slow strokes that blew my mind and made my body tremble with anticipation for the next move. His breath on my ear made the chills running down my spine intensify as well. My growling gave way to moaning and all I could do was whimper Eli's name into his ear while he held me prisoner in his in this pleasure…I felt him release himself and I followed soon after. He released my hands and we lay there in our dark bedroom while I ran my fingers through his shaggy hair. He held onto me a little too tight but it was just right. We went to sleep wrapped up in each other.

When I woke up the next morning it was because of the arguing from another room. I went to the source of the noise to find Alli, Fiona and Eli standing in the living room quarreling. I don't know what they have to argue about this early in the morning but I hope it's important.

"Guys what the heck is going on?"

"We came by to pick you up for our spontaneous spa day but the family pet refused to wake you so we've been arguing."

"She's pregnant and she had a rough night last night! She doesn't need to be up this early. She should be resting!"

"Look Balto, a night of sex hardly counts as a rough night. Clare, get dressed you are coming with us. We have much to discuss."

"Fine… Eli, you know there is no arguing with them."

"I should have known but I had to try. Here."

He handed me five hundred bucks.

"Eli, what is this for? Bills?"

"No, your enjoyment."

"This is too much."

"There's plenty more where that came from."

I got dressed and kissed Eli goodbye before jetting out the door to spend the day with Fiona and Alli. When we arrived at the spa we were greeted by servers who handed out sparkling grape juice. I took one and after a few minutes of lounging with the girls the relaxation commenced.

**Eli**

"I'm surprised Fitz didn't get killed. I know how protective you are of Clare.

"Don't say it that way Adam, geez."

"What? It's that animal instinct in you. She's your mate."

"My mate on the full moon and my wife all other days of the month. I just hope I don't fuck up."

"You've fucked up before… you're a pro at it but you are also a pro at fixing your fuck ups so I'm sure things will be fine. Does this mean we can't watch anime while eating spray cheese with our feet on the coffee table anymore?"

"Adam we can still eat spray cheese and watch anime but I'd hate to get divorced over a coffee table so after the wedding we have to keep our feet on the ground."

It was nice getting some guy time. I figured I'd take a break and just chill with my best bud. No matter how hectic our lives get, we always seem to have room, or make room, for eating spray cheese and watching anime. This is what best buds are for.

**Reviews please? Suggestions? Comments? Questions? Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Clare**

The pain was excruciating! I knew immediately something was wrong. I sat up in bed and clutched my stomach. I looked down and blood was covering my sheets. My baby! I shook Eli.

"Eli! Something is wrong!"  
>"What?"<p>

"I'm bleeding!"

He got up and I tried to calm down. I heard him on the phone talking to Cece. I haven't gone to a conventional doctor because there's no need. I and my baby aren't human so there was never any need to go to a human doctor but now I'm thinking that was a horrible assumption.

Eli picked me up and we suddenly ended up at the doorstep of a trailer in the woods. I clung to him and he kissed my forehead while we waited for the door to open. Suddenly it flung open and a short older lady stood in the doorway.

"Well well well…all grown up."

"Lulu please… Something is wrong with Clare."

"Come on in."

He laid me on the bed that was in the middle of the mobile home and she just stood looking at me.

"She's feverish."

"What's wrong with her? Is the baby okay?"

The woman pressed on my stomach and then she pierced it with her nail. I screamed and Eli growled beside me.

"Calm down boy…I need her blood to see what's wrong."

She mixed the drop of blood with some kind of concoction. It started bubbling and putting off smoke. Was my blood having some kind of crazy chemical reaction? What's going on with my body?

"Lulu please…what do you know?"

Eli was starting to panic as bad as I was especially when I threw up. The only thing is that it wasn't vomit, but some goopy white stuff.

"Oh this is not good… she's ingested some wolf's bane."

"Impossible!"

"It's true."

"So…"

"Well she should be dead by now but since you have your new powers and they work for her too…it's just making her sick, now had she been stabbed with a laced needle or arrow it would have been a totally different story."

"What about the baby?"

"He's fine. He's well protected. The bleeding and pain is just her body fighting off the plant's poison."

She handed me a nasty smelling blue liquid to drink and I did.

"What is this? It tastes like poison!"

"It's cleanser. Yes, its nasty but it's going to fight off the poison quicker."

After drinking the concoction the pain started to die down and I stopped bleeding. We transported back home and I took a bath to get all of the blood off of me. When I came out Eli was looking around the apartment like a mad man. This isn't good…it's never good when he's searching for something this hard.

**Eli**

Why didn't I recognize this before? Somebody has been in here… somebody human and female. Only one thing came to mind… she must be avenging one of the fallen wolves or hunters. I heard Clare walk into where I was as I sniffed out the plant.

"Eli what are you doing?"

"Finding where this is… aha! Your herbal teas."

"Somebody put wolf's bane in my sleepy time?"

"Yes… somebody wanting a mate for a mate."

"Are we going to fight again?"

"No."

I convinced Clare to go to bed after I searched the house for more of the plant. My nose started to bleed from smelling it in her tea. This stuff is lethal. I kissed her goodnight and I memorized the scent of the woman who'd tried to take Clare away from me.

I didn't want to be at home… I wanted to be out searching for clues but I didn't want to leave Clare alone either so I made myself calm down and go to bed though I didn't sleep. Clare slept peacefully, like nothing has happened at all. I looked at her protruded belly and I was surprised to see a tiny foot move across her stomach from the inside. I'm glad he's still kicking around in there.

When the sun finally did come up Clare woke up. She didn't look well rested but I doubt she'll go back to sleep anytime soon. I went out to try and track the scent of the woman.

**Clare**

Somebody poisoned my fucking sleepy time tea! That is really original… I'm just glad I'm okay and mostly I'm elated that the baby is fine. While I was working on a chapter of the book I've recently started writing I smelled something unfamiliar…someone unfamiliar. I went into the living room creeping quietly and I saw a girl. She was clad in all black, like a cat burglar and she had more wolf's bane in her hand. Eli keeps a samurai sword for decoration but today it's going to be put to use… I transported to the front door and I kicked it shut.

"Hello hello."

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here…what are you doing here murderer?"

"I'm here to kill you. Your mate killed my husband…the alpha. I loved my husband."

"I got news for you. I killed your husband. Not Eli…"

"Well now I don't feel bad about having to kill you."

"You could definitely try."

She launched at me with a knife coated in wolf's bane and before I knew what was happening I'd cut off her arm right up to the shoulder. She fell to the floor screaming. I stuffed an apple in her mouth to gag her. I then tied her up and put her in the bathroom where there were no windows. I can't believe I just cut off somebody's arm! I called Eli.

"Hello?"

"Eli I've done something very very bad."

"What?"

"I cut off somebody's arm."

"Oh shit…"

Eli appeared at the house instantly. His eyes widened when he saw what I'd done. There was the woman's arm in the middle of the floor and blood covering the hardwood.

"This is the woman who was here…who treid to kill you."

"I know. She's tied up in the bathroom."

He went into the bathroom where the intruder was. I was amazed she was still live and conscious but she was.

"Kill me you fucking bastard! Kill me because if you don't I can guarantee that when your bitch has her puppy I will revel in killing them both!"

"I'm not going to kill you… I'm not a killer like your husband was but I will turn you over to some friends of mine who don't really have a conscience."

He called Lucas and Jay. They arrived in mere minutes.

"Clare Edwards, as lovely as always… what the hell happened here?"

"Hello Jay… She tried to kill me so I cut off her arm."'

"Well lucky for you…blood and murder happen to be two of our favorite things… especially when we are murdering ruthless people. They taste the best."

I've never watch someone be drained before but they did is right before my eyes. They drained the attempted murderer and they cut off her head. I will never look at this place the same way again. I participated in committing a murder and oddly I don't feel that bad about it. When the two vamps were full and they'd soaked up and consumed the blood from every surface of our apartment they left and Eli and I were left to dispose of the corpse.

"Get ready to transport…with the body."

"Where are we going?"

"To Alli's."

"Why?"

"To ditch this body."

We ended up in the middle of Alli's living room. She didn't look pleased because she was watching her soaps with some ice cream.

"What the hell happened?"

"Alli I will tell you later but could you please help us ditch this body?"

"Okay… fine…"

She sprinkled some powder on the body and then she chanted some words and the body turned to dust and then to nothing right before our eyes. After doing that she cleansed the apartment. She even came to our apartment and cleansed it of any lingering presences and any lingering blood residue. I bet all murderers wish they could have a friend like her. After the big clean up we sat down over hot chocolate, which I thoroughly inspected for poison and I told her what happened.

"So you were poisoned last night! She did it! What the fuck! I wish you'd waited to kill her. I would have liked to cut off the other arm…."

"Don't mention that. I can't believe I cut off her arm…and watched her die but I don't feel bad."

"It's not you; it's the other half of you. It's survival of the fittest. Either she died or you died…"

"I guess you are right. I just want to put this all behind me."

Right when I said that Adam and Fiona came through the door.

"I cannot believe you had Jay and Lucas kill that attempted murderer! I'm your best friend and a vampire…what makes you think I couldn't have done the job? I was hungry!"

"Sorry Fiona, I just didn't think she'd be your type."

"Well I guess you are off the hook… I'm so happy you are tapping into your killer instincts."

"Why?"

"Because Eli won't always be around to protect you…"

Her words stuck with me and for the first time since being changed I became somewhat afraid of the new world I'd been inducted into. Will I be attacked more than just this once? Will the fights get bloodier? Will I be the one to lose my arm next time? A million thoughts about my new future as a supernatural creature filled my head. Suddenly Eli's arms were around me. He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear…

"Don't worry… even without me you're strong and smart. You'll win every battle you fight."

That made my worries go away for the time being at least. I just hope he's right. I hope I am strong enough to make it and smart enough to survive this new, crazy hand I've been dealt.

**Reviews please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Clare**

"I hate this! I'm fat, I don't fit into anything and I'm hungry!"

"Just calm down Ms. Aggressive… We only have one more dress to try on."

"Well good… I'm just ready for this all to be over!"

"Calm Clare…calm…breathe and relax. Think about Eli."

"Not helping!"

"Alli! Don't tell her to think about Eli! She's really pissed at him right now!"

"Why?"

"He ate the last pickle! He knew it was mine and he ate it, right in front of my face to spite me!"

"Okay okay…don't think about Eli! Think about steak."

"Ahhh…steak."

I tried on the last dress expecting it to be a total flop like the last time. I didn't even bother to look in the mirror, I just walked out into the parlor and let Fiona and Alli see it. I'm just so ready to blow this pop stand. A look of excitement and thrill streak across their faces. Alli started crying and Fiona squealed.

"What?"

"Clare you look amazing! Look at yourself!"

I looked in the mirror and I saw what all the fuss was about. The dress was gorgeous and I looked gorgeous in it! It had an empire waist that flowed out. I couldn't get a corseted dress because I'm showing so this dress was perfect.

"I think this is the one…"

"Of course it's the one!"

The dress was off white with one strap covered in flowers. Along the waist there were more flowers defining it. It wasn't poufy but it was long. It was floor length. After I purchased the dress and the dress shop's associates took my measurements for alterations we went out to eat. I've decided not to stress myself out with all this wedding planning business so I've instead hired Fiona and Alli to do it. Well, I would have hired them if they'd accepted the money. I think they just like being able to plan something so they are organizing the entire thing for free. It's going to be two nights after the full moon. That way Eli and I have an entire month to be wild and crazy and human.

While they discussed plans I chowed down. Yes, I'm still a steak o holic, this baby has made me a red meat addict but I've also been having a hankering for pickles lately too. After eating they dropped me off at home. Eli wasn't home yet because the shop doesn't close until four so I decided to take a relaxing bubble bath.

I got into the soothing bubbles and the relaxation commenced. I was about to doze off until someone came and splashed water on me. I couldn't see anybody but I caught the scent quickly… It is the only other scent all through the house…besides mine.

"Eli you are so dead!"

"Ha ha ha!"

"You are being really immature with you new powers!"

"What's the fun of having them if you can't abuse them every blue moon?"

"Elijah Goldsworthy show yourself right now!"

"Or else what?"

"I command you to!"

"So now you are the alpha?"

"Eli seriously! Why are you doing this! I've had a horrible day! I forgot I was supposed to be mad at you for eating the last pickle on purpose."

He showed himself finally and as he was walking over to me I splashed him. He looked shocked. A water war started. By the time we were done half the water was gone so after he wiped the mess on the floor up, Eli ran me another bath and he joined me. Usually things would have turned sexual but today…we just talked. At least for a while.

"So you found the dress? I looked on the account and saw the purchase."

"Yes I did… but don't think you're going to see it until the big day."

"Yeah it better be a big day for what it's costing me. I think your friends are going this just to break me."

"They are not and you are a secret billionaire remember."

"Oh yeah… I am. Sometimes I honestly forget."

"How?"

"Because it doesn't really matter to me. How's the baby?"

"He's okay…he's mad at you too though."

"Oh is he now? Well…he's grounded!"

"Good luck with that."

"What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"Well… I don't know."

He turned around in the tub and I felt his hardness against my thigh. He started kissing me and caressing my body. He started kissing my ear and it made me laugh because it tickled. He chuckled too because I laughed.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Not even close."

Bathtub sex was certainly harder to achieve since I have a big belly blocking me from my man but we made it work. He spread my legs and put them over the sides of the bathtub. I kept myself from going underwater by holding onto the sides. He went in slow and steady, but once our bodies fell into a right pattern he sped up and I was starting to forgive him more and more the closer I got to ecstasy. He ushered me into bliss and I dragged him along for the ride. Around us…water was getting everywhere but we didn't care. My skin felt hot and even though the water was warm it felt cool against my skin after the orgasm hit. Eli and I kissed while we waited for our heartbeats to slow.

"Am I forgiven yet?"

"Totally forgiven."

"Good."

We cleaned up the water and we got redressed. I put on leggings and a night shirt since I was only going to be at the house. Eli, however, had an appointment with Adam and Bullfrog to pick out a tux for the wedding. I'm sure he will enjoy that.

**Eli**

"I hate this! I hate suits! I'm hungry! Why can't I just wear jeans and a nice shirt?"

"Because I'm not letting you get married looking like a tramp so just act right. There are only two more suits for you to try and then we can go out to eat."

"But they choke my neck…see? It's all tight."

"Yeah, you do have a fat neck and a big Adam's apple… I guess we can just have that altered."

"Dad... come on!"

"Eli I'm afraid I can't help you on this one. Even I wore a tux to my wedding."

"Uhhh fine… Bring on the tux."

So far all of them have been unbearable. Silk and diamonds and all that jazz. What does Adam think I'm doing? A Broadway number? I just want to get married! I put on the next to the last tux. It was classic black and white with a black tie and vest. I walked out and the two gents applauded.

"Dude, this is the suit."

"Son it's the suit. You look all grown up in this."

"Dad, don't get all mushy."

"I can't help it. Just yesterday you were a big headed kid and now you are a big headed man…getting married and having a baby."

"Dad…thanks I think?"

I hugged my father and he patted me on the back. I paid for the suit and that tailor got my measurements for alterations. After that I went out for drinks and a meal with them. Adam and my dad make pretty rowdy companions when they get together. After we ate I got home to Clare who was sitting up watching _Twilight Saga: Eclipse _and crying.

"Clare, what's wrong?"

"It's just not fair! Poor Edward. He tried so hard an…"

"Hey, you are supposed to be on our side."

"It's just not fair!"

I patted her on the back and tried to comfort her until the mood swing passed. When it did she dried her tears and turned the channel to _True blood_. Her mood had definitely changed because she went from crying for injustice to laughing at decapitation. I sat beside her on the couch and I dozed off listening to her changing moods. When I woke up later that night I saw that she'd snuggled up to me on the couch and put a blanket over us. I held onto her and kissed her forehead before dozing back off. Three weeks and it will be official.

**Reviews please! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Eli**

As the moon moved across the sky the energy began floating in the air. The change is coming. I can feel it. The pain struck but somehow it was less painful and more shocking…almost like I'd been struck by lightning except it wasn't sudden…it was long lasting and then I blacked out.

When I woke up I was at the edge of a pond. I noticed the other members of the pack all scattered out not too far away, all except Clare. I got up and wandered through the forest naked looking for her. When I found her she was just changing back….I approached her slowly making sure she was in her right mind. For a few minutes after she's gotten back into human form she still swiped at me and attempted to bite me because she was still the animal in her mind however that died down quick and when she was completely human again, mind and body, she passed out. I caught her before she could hit the ground.

I wasn't thrilled about the prospect of everybody seeing my pregnant fiancé naked but I forgot to bring her clothes. Luckily, everyone was still knocked out from the feast we had. From the looks of things…bear was on the menu. My animal side has weird taste in food. Once I'd clothed me and Clare I woke everybody up before the humans could arrive. As always, Adam was the hardest to get up.

"Adam!"

"Drew get the fuck out of here!"

"Adam!"

"Dammit fuck you I don't have your fucking Xbox!"

"Adam get the hell up!"

He jumped and looked around. Everyone was staring and laughing. He quickly got dressed and cleared his throat to try and reduce the awkwardness. He and Drew got into an argument. They used to argue a lot before but they really argue now that they are two natured… It was like a domino effect… I bit Adam and Adam bit Drew….now we are all here, in the woods with me holding Clare while she drifts in and out sleep.

Everyone left the space. It's safe to say none of us will want to see it before the next full moon. I took Clare home and I got her in the tub. Warm baths seem to soothe her after the change. I put her in the tub and I started to wash the dirt and blood from her hair and skin.

"Eli what did we eat last night? I have heartburn."

"Bear I think mostly…from the taste in my mouth…a beaver or two. I hate beavers."

"Ew…that's gross. We ate beavers and….a bear!"

"The animal eats what it wants. Now we are back to being us for a while."

"That's good. I though you said this gets better over time?"

"It does I swear. Give it a year."

"Sure… Eli I need to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"What if… what if I go into labor on a full moon night?"

"You probably won't."

"But Eli what if I do? I'm so scared…"

"I knew something was bothering you lately. I sensed it."

"I have another question. If Cece is a part of our pack, how come she never shifts with us?"

"Cece has always been a lone wolf when it comes to shifting…so she still shifts in the shed my dad built for her."

"Oh…just asking. It would be nice to have another girl to shift with though."

"I'll ask but I'm not guaranteeing anything. I'm supposed to meet her today for lunch. If you are well you can come."

"I think I'll always be well enough for lunch. I just need a power nap."

She fell asleep right then in the tub. She was snoring but somehow it didn't bother me and even though she had her head throwed back and her mouth wide open she was still beautiful. I dried her off and dressed her in a gown. I put her to bed and I let her sleep a few hours. I woke her up when it was time to meet Cece.

"You up for lunch?"

"Yeah… I just have to get dressed."

She dragged herself out of bed and over to the closet where the yanked down a sweater and a pair of jeans. It was kind of funny to watch because she looked drunk or high. Her hair was all over the place so she put on a hat which she never does. This may be the first time Clare Edwards meets the public eye without being perfectly put together.

We got to the restaurant and Clare weakly walked through the door. She got seated at the table where Cece and Adam were seated.

"Clare honey how good to see you. You definitely look pregnant."

"Because I'm fat?"

"Yes, plump and exhausted. The look of pregnant women everywhere… How are you? Is Eli taking good care of you?"

"Yeah…he's pretty nice to me. He just makes me cook five course meals three times a day and clean the floors with a toothbrush."

"Cece you know she's lying right?"

"Nervous about the wedding?"

"No, but Eli is… I sensed it on him…"

"Well Clare don't you worry, I'll make sure he doesn't run."

"Thanks Adam, I can always count on you to get Eli where he needs to be."

**Clare**

When Eli and Adam were off playing a shooting game I took the opportunity to ask Cece about the issue that's been bugging me lately.

"Cece I have a question about this pregnancy thing."

"Yes…your sex drive will slow down after the baby is born."

"No…not about that. What if I go into labor on the full moon?"

"Your body won't let that happen."

"How do you know?"

"It happened to my mother…."

"Oh. Cece what was your mom like? I've never heard you talk about her."

"Well you've met her… When you were poisoned."

"Lulu? But Eli was so…mean to her."

"Yeah, he and Lulu love to hate each other. She prefers to let her wild side free and shed the blood of anything that gets in her way…mostly the innocent while he wants to keep innocent people safe. They clash."

"Wow… So should I invite Lulu to the wedding?"

"She probably won't come. She hates stuff like that. She wasn't even there when Eli was born."

"Wow… Is there anything I should know about Eli? Like something he hasn't told me?"

"Ask him… though I'm pretty sure he wouldn't hide that much from you."

"Okay okay good… I think I'm getting nervous."

"That's natural. Just try to stay calm and relaxed. With a vamp and a witch planning your wedding it should be fabulous."

"Yeah I know… I guess it's just jitters… I am relieved to find out I won't just wolf out while I'm popping out the baby though."

Lunch with Cece and Adam was interesting. It was hilarious to see Eli angry because Adam beat him at the game ten times. I guess Adam is just a better shot. Finally, something Eli can't do better than everybody else.

Our night was quiet, mostly because I was asleep but whenever I did open my eyes I felt Eli's warm embrace surrounding me. In a few hours Alli and Fiona will be here to kidnap me because I'm not supposed to see Eli the day before, or the day of the wedding. It will be like being in beauty boot camp and they are the ultimate drill sergeants. I just enjoyed my time with Eli. The next time we meet we won't be engaged or dating and we won't simply be roommates either. We will be husband and wife. I can't wait.

I went to sleep and I woke up to a familiar sound. Eli arguing with Fiona in the kitchen. I walked in slowly to see them all there squabbling. Fiona threatened to bite Eli, Eli threatened to bite Fiona and then Alli sat down to watch the show.

"Guys…come on."

"Oh great Clare…please get control of your mutt. He's apparently not house broken and I think he needs a pop on the nose with a rolled up magazine."

"Fiona and Eli can you two please get along?"

"Clare I swear she started it!"

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it."

"Now that it's been settled. Clare, Fiona and I are here to take you away for your last night or freedom."

"Yeah I suspected as much."

I went in my room to throw on some maternity jeans and a hoodie. Eli followed me. He closed the door quietly and locked it. I didn't even hear him come in.

"Ahh!"

"What?"

"You scared me."

"Oh…sorry. I just wanted to tell you I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Don't kiss any strippers."

"What?"

"Don't do 'it' with them either."

"Clare I'm not going to a strip club."

"If Fitz and Drew have anything to do with your bachelor party you will be in stripper city."

"Well… don't you drink."

"Don't worry I won't."

He embraced me and we kissed. I never wanted to let go but he pulled away from me gently. He went over to a picture that was on the wall and he moved it to reveal a safe. Wow, that is definitely something I haven't seen before. He pulled out a velvet box and he handed it to me. It didn't look ring sized so I wonder what it could be?"

I opened it and I saw a tiara that was dripping with diamonds and sapphires. I was frozen and Eli just stood there with a cocky grin on his face.

"Eli…"

"I figured you'd need something blue."

"Eli…"

"Clare you are my queen so I got you a crown."

"Do you have one too?"

"No…"

"Eli…."

"You know if you keep saying my name like that I'm going to get turned on."

"It's so beautiful."

I started crying and he hugged me again. There was a knock on the door. I opened it . It was Fiona standing there with her arms crossed. She didn't look happy.

"Clare we have an appointment to be cleansed with seaweed…hurry up."

"Fiona, look what Eli gave me."

"Wow, I guess your mutt has taste. It's gorgeous."

"I know."

Eli took the box from me and he put it back into the safe.

"Hey? I thought that was my something blue?"

"It is… I was just letting you get a preview today. You get to have it tomorrow."

"Well in case you forget what I look like… I'll be the one wearing the white dress."

"And I'll be standing in the front."

"Yes yes…that's all very sweet but Clare come on…we have to be cleansed."

"Fiona, you are a vampire."

"I know that but it doesn't mean I don't enjoy spa services. The cold seaweed makes me quiver."

"Oookkkay, on that note. Clare, I love you and I can't wait to marry you Clare Edwards."

"I love you too and I cant wait to marry you either! Oh and keep my dad away from the Jack!"

Alli and Fiona pulled me out of the house. I was only able to grab a quick kiss from Eli before they had me down the stairs and in the back of Fiona's range rover. He stood at the door of the building and waved to me as I looked out the window. Tomorrow is the day!

**Reviews please? Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Clare**

Fiona, Alli and Darcy fussed over me, making sure every detail of my makeup was perfect. You'd think it was actually time for the wedding but it's not…its only the bachelorette party. I put on a pink dress that stopped past the knee. It was strapless. For shoes I had to go with a simple pair of white glittery flip flops because my feet are too fat to fit into any other shoes. I guess it's a good thing the dress is going to be touching the floor tomorrow because I'll be wearing flip flops then too.

When everybody was done primping it was time to paint the town red. My mom decided to stay at Fiona's lavish mansion and enjoy her collection of _Sex in the City_ DVDs. She never has been much of a party animal.

Nobody would tell me where we were going but Alli had a huge wad of one dollar bills so my guess is that we are going to a Chippendale strip club. My guess was right. As we were walking into the hotbox of sin I happened to see Eli and his friends next door going into a strip club called "Big Pussy's." The name doesn't leave anything to the imagination at all.

We got into the place and all I saw were naked men. The place smelled like sweat and whiskey. Once everyone was seated I scurried to the bathroom. After I relieved my bladder and washed my hands my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Clare… I cannot believe you are at the 'Ding-a-ling Ditch'… I'm shocked."

"Well I can't believe you are at 'Big Pussy's'… I am equally if not more shocked. You better not kiss any strippers. How'd you know I was here anyway?"

"I smelled you and then I looked over and saw you."

"Oh. Well I want to see you."

"I want to see you too. Sneak out the back door."

"Okay."

I managed to sneak out the back door and walk smack into a little alley that the two buildings shared. Eli was already there. He embraced me and we kissed. I'd rather see him than a bunch of oily body builders in thongs.

"Let's just go now…"

"Go where?"

"I don't know…anywhere. McDonalds, the lake…"

"How about you get your pregnant behind back in this party?"

"Alli! What are you doing out here?"

"Everyone is worried sick about you… and we come out here to find you making out with this lunatic."

"I couldn't resist it Alli… look at his face."

"I'd rather not. Plus after tomorrow you will be able to look at him forever and ever…that face isn't going anywhere."

"I guess you are right. Eli I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, until tomorrow my love."

Alli dragged me back inside and Eli went back into the club. Once there I threw a few bucks on some male strippers just for fun. I couldn't have drinks like everyone else so I just settled for virgin pina coladas all night. We stayed at the club for a few hours and then it was on to the next party location, a club. This wasn't so bad because I like to dance. I shook my groove thing until I got winded and had to take a break not only to catch my breath, but to pee again. While I was on the toilet I looked at the interesting writings on the stall's walls. One of them simply said "life" but it sent me flying into a tailspin of thought. My life has certainly been crazy. I mean I always imagined I'd be marrying Eli but I never imagined we'd have to plan our wedding around the full moon because we are werewolves and I never imagined it would be a shotgun wedding. The path my life is on now isn't smoothly paved but it's a hell of a lot more interesting than the normal life I used to have.

Once I got off the toilet and washed my hands I went back out to join to party to see that Alli and Darcy were sitting down. All pooped out I guess. Fiona and Holly J were the only ones still on the floor. Vampires…shoes never hurt their feet.

It was three in the morning when we left the club and everybody's stomach was rumbling so we went to a spot Holly J knew that gave out foot massages and waffles. While the idea of feet and food being specials at the same building makes me cringe, I will try anything once.

We got there and the place was very put together. Before the hostess could seat us I had to quiz her.

"So…is there any chance at all that my masseuse will be cooking my waffles?"

"No. Not a chance. The chefs are specially trained to be chefs and the therapists specially trained for that. They masseuses don't have access to the kitchen."

"That's what I like to hear. This place might be alright."

I put it on my list to thank Holly J for suggesting this fabulous place. My swollen, sore piggies were glad to receive trained hands to work away some of their kinks and my tummy was happy to be receiving such delicious waffles.

When the waffles stopped flowing and every foot had been massaged we left and we back to Fiona's place. I went straight to my guest bed and I lay down. Suddenly I felt fingers running through my hair. I was about to attack until I recognized the scent.

"Eli, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you."

"But Fiona will kill us."

"Then we will die happily and together."

He got into bed with me and we talked about our night. He told me about how all the guys were at our apartment passed our drunk with their bellies full of pizza, and I told him about the waffles and massage. In the middle of the chat the door flew open. It was Fiona.

"I knew I smelled you Eli! What are you doing here?"

"I was visiting my fiancé!"

"You know what? I am done trying to keep you two apart! You're just too darn inseparable!"

We laughed at her ranting. She closed the door behind her leaving us together in the dark again. Eli held me in his arms and hummed a sweet song in my ear while we both drifted off to sleep.

**Eli**

I woke up to the sound of Adam's screaming voice… that's right. I did fall asleep holding Clare last night. He dragged me away from my bride and I was only able to get one final kiss from my girlfriend because the next time she kisses me, it will be as my wife. Adam took me to the barber which happened to be KC.

"KC, make him look…like he should be on the cover of _Esquire_…"

"I will do my best."

I was shaved and trimmed up and when I looked in the mirror I looked…more or less the same only with a little less hair. We picked up my tux. I already knew it would fit because I tried it on yesterday so that was marked off the list. I picked up the bands from Declan. Because Clare picked these out with me he gave us a discount. I think he might be biased towards me. Everything was going smoothly; all the groomsmen were…groomed and dressed. Bullfrog was in a suit too. We'd made it to the venue on time and I had everything. The tiara, the rings and both our parents were here. For once everything went right. As I looked around the building I realized that my money hadn't been spent in vein. Fiona and Alli sure know how to throw a do. The colors were two shades of white, which I didn't trust at first but now that I see it… I think this entire building matches Clare's personality. She's so pure… I know she's not a virgin but she's pure at heart.

**Clare**

My tiara looks soooo good! I looked at myself in the mirror as Clare Edwards for the last time. From now on I will be Clare Diane Goldsworthy. Even though I'm just a smidge nervous, I'm ready for this. When I turned around my mom was standing there crying.

"Mom, stop it."

"I can't help it. My baby is all grown up and getting married…having a baby of her own. I just want you to know that I'm proud of you. Eli is a good man and I'm sure you two will have a wonderful life together."

"Thanks mom."

She kissed me on the forehead and we walked into the hallway. Once everyone took their places the music was cued and the ceremony began. My dad didn't say much because my mom said it all but I could have sworn I saw him dabbing away tears as it got closer and closer for him to give me away. After a few bridesmaids and some adorable flower girls it was time for me to walk down the aisle. All the guests stood and faced me. I would have gotten extremely nervous had it not been for Eli's cocky smirk and my shock over the beauty of the décor. Fiona and Alli really worked some wedding day magic. Once my dad and I reached the front he kissed me on the cheek.

"Who gives this woman?"

"Her mother and I do."

The ceremony began. I could hear Eli's heart beating faster than its usual…it was running away. He's nervous just like me. I guess there is more behind that cocky grin than he leads on. We didn't write our own vows. Instead we just decided to go with the traditional ones. We said the oath, exchanged rings and then when the minister pronounced us man and wife my favorite part came up…. The kiss.

I planted a big fat kiss on Eli and he planted one on me too. After the lip locking the wedding party threw rose petals at us as we went outside the building. The photographers were there to take pictures of the day so they got this moment. After a photo op we went back inside to change out of our wedding clothes. I love my dress… its perfect but the pouf is just too much for me to carry around all night. I put on a more flowy dress that still mostly covered my flip flops. While we were in the back room changing Eli grabbed my waist and kissed my neck.

"Tonight."

"Yes tonight… sin free sex."

"Could I have a preview?"

'No…wait until the honeymoon Mr. tent pants."

"Rats."

"Just you wait Goldsworthy. We are going to make sweet love in the city of romance."

"Okay Goldsworthy… I'm looking forward to it."

The food was fantastic. Of course I didn't make everyone have steak like I'd originally planned during my drama fest so there was a plethora of food to try. I had a little bit of everything. The best thing though was the cake. It was just a plain white and chocolate marble cake with butter cream icing but it tasted other worldly. When I was time for Eli and me to feed each other cake he smeared it all over my face so I got vengeance by smearing his all over his face.

"Hey that's no fair!"

"Well you started this Goldsworthy!"

After cleaning our faces we joined the dance party. I'm glad I got a foot massage last night and I'm even happier than I'm wearing flip flops right now. If I'd attempted to wear heels I'd probably be having my first dance in a wheelchair.

Everyone cleared the way and suddenly it was only us on the dance floor. The spotlight that Adam was shining on us only made things awkward.

"How does it feel to be a Goldsworthy?"

"Horrible… I'm married two hours and already you are slapping me in the face with cake."

"No seriously though…"

"I don't really feel any different. It's just my name that's changed. I still feel the same about you."

"Oh and how do you feel about me woman?"

"I love you man."

When the song was over the party started back up again. Most of Eli's family is two natured while all of mine is human but tonight you wouldn't be able to tell the difference because they were all drunk and dancing like lunatics. I'm glad they are enjoying themselves. Even Alli seemed to be having fun dancing with Drew. Could a new relationship be forming? Let's hope so.

When everyone seemed preoccupied with their drinks and the music Eli led me to the roof of the place. There we sat on top of the building and we watched the heavens. I saw a shooting star but I didn't have to make a wish because I already had everything I wanted right here.

**Reviews please? Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So it's going to be a few months after the wedding in this add…**

**Clare**

Pain shot through my body and I squirmed on Lulu's "delivery table"… I couldn't contain my screams and I didn't. I just belted out a good yell anytime the labor pains hit. Eli was outside having a drink. He said he couldn't stand to see me in pain this way. I guess I'm not acting like myself but it feels like there is somebody stabbing me in my stomach and vagina from the inside out! It's time like this I actually wish I were still human so that I could get an epidural. But since I'm two natured… I came to Lulu, the doctor for our kind and Eli's grandmother.

"Okay now when the next contraction hits push with everything you've got in you."

"It hurts."

"Well it's gonna hurt until that baby comes out."

The next contraction came at me quick, fast and in a hurry.

"EEEEEELLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

He rushed back into the room and grabbed my hand while kissing my forehead. Cece came into the little trailer too carrying the bassinet Eli used as a baby. I'm grateful she's letting me have it.

I started pushing and there was an intense pressure… almost like I had the worst diarrhea in my life. I went with this urgent feeling and I pushed.  
>"He's crowning alright… Head full of black hair. Just like you boy."<p>

Eli cautiously looked down there to see what Lulu was talking about. His eyes widened in surprise and shock. We've been through a bloody war and contributed to murdering someone and I've never seen him make a face like that. My vag must look like a danger zone right now.

"Here come the shoulders!"

I pushed harder, fighting the urge to scream. I though I was going to surely die in labor. I felt like I couldn't go on. Luckily for me I heard a tiny little voice from a tiny little boy… he's here and he looks healthy. Lulu wrapped him up and handed him to me. Cece snapped a million pictures and me and Eli just looked at each other. The baby is finally here. Lulu and Cece stepped outside of the trailer for a minute to give us some family time. Eli kissed me and kneeled down beside me and the sleeping baby boy. I think I'll name him….

"Gray… You want to name our son Gray? Like the color Gray?"

"Yes Eli… Gray Elijah Goldsworthy."

"GAG… Well… It has a ring to it. Gray."

"Thank you Elijah."

"No thank you Clare…"

**Eli**

He's so tiny and so innocent. It's hard to think that in fourteen short years he will turn into a flesh eating, blood spilling, friend biting, moose killing monster. At least for now all he wants is breast milk. Cece, Lulu and Bullfrog came back into the trailer after about an hour.

"He looks just like Eli did. All that hair and he's so fat."

"Cece, I wasn't fat."

"You had a couple of chunky years."

When he was done eating and Clare burped him she handed him to me. He's so light… To think, we almost didn't meet. I almost lost him and Clare. I looked at his tiny hand. He wrapped it around my finger but it could barely fit.

"Alright boy lay him in the bassinet, he's exhausted just like Clare."

"Lulu just give me a minute."

"Alright."

I held him a few minutes longer and then he went to sleep. I laid him in the bassinet. Clare was knocked out. She deserves the rest. I kissed her on the forehead before going to stand outside. Bullfrog was holding two beers and two cigars in his hands. He gave me one of each.

"I'm supposed to give you some kind of talk about fatherhood… but I'm not good at pep talks so I'm just going to say that being there, listening, talking, teaching and learning are really all you can do as a parent. Don't be too lenient or crazy strict… don't judge him and give him room to make his own mistakes… Oh and don't let him kill too many bears… we don't want them going extinct."

"Dad you are nuts. Thanks for the talk."

"Well it's my job…one day this will be you. So do you feel like a dad yet?"

"What is a dad supposed to feel like?"

"Excited, scared, confused and tired."

"I guess maybe a little."

"Ah, you'll do a great job. There's no way the kid can grow up wrong when superman is his dad."

"Dad I'm not superman!"

"Son you have superpowers…"

"I'm just a wolf… only a wolf."

**Clare**

"You'll know it when he's about to change for the first time. You'll be able to sense it; the energy in the air will be a dead giveaway."

"Lulu, why don't you have to change during the full moon?"

"Because… I've learned to control it so that I can change whenever I want. It takes a lifetime, lots of meditation too but it can be done."

"Can you ever stop changing forever?"

"No...You have to shift or else you will lose control and that's when massacres occur."

"Oh…Lulu why doesn't Eli like you?"

"Eli's always hated what he is…and I've always embraced it. I refuse to be pinned up when I shift. If I'm going to do it then I'm going to be free… if any humans get in my way then that's too bad. The beast doesn't know faces or names it only knows food and that doesn't bother me."

"Oh. Thanks for helping us."

"I'm the doctor…and even if we do fight like cats and dogs… Eli is still my grandson."

This morning has been interesting. I've had a nice conversation with Lulu and I've got to bond with Gray. Eli was gone to get a car seat and Cece and Bullfrog had gone home so it was just us three…until we heard leaves crunching around Lulu's trailer. The scent wasn't a familiar one. I felt a low growl forming in my chest. Lulu opened the door and someone grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. Blood poured from her throat and then suddenly she was dropped to the ground with no life left in her. I grabbed the baby and her medical book and I climbed out the window. A normal woman would be helpless but I have immortality on my side so my body had snapped back into shape with the exception of a little soreness and fatigue. I took off running as fast as I could with little Gray in my arms. I ran into the road and I almost got hit by Eli. He stopped the car and hopped in.

"GO! GO! GO!"

He took off while I strapped the baby into the car seat he'd just put in the back.

"Clare what is going on here?"

"Something killed Lulu!"

"What!"

"We heard footsteps around the trailer and when she opened the door something grabbed her neck. There was a lot of blood coming out and then it dropped her and she died. I climbed out the window… me and Gray and her medical book."

"It's always something. Let's go to Cece's…"

We got to Cece's. She and Bullfrog were eating breakfast when we arrived.

"Clare, Eli. What's wrong?"

"Lulu is dead!"

I told Cece what happened and then she got a puzzled look on her face. Does this mean she knows what happened to Lulu?

"He always said he'd be back to kill her. I remember the day he left he told me 'little girl, I'll see you again when you're all grown up and I'll buy you a drink."

"Cece what is going on? I just saw Lulu get killed! I had to sneak out of the window with my newborn baby into the cold!"

"It's my daddy Clare…your grandfather in law. Lulu's always like the let her wild side free and he was just like Eli…he didn't want anyone getting hurt. Before we moved here we stayed in a small town. Not much happened so murder would have been a scandal. My dad's younger sister, my aunt Janice, was out jogging one night. It was a full moon. She didn't know about werewolves because my dad didn't have the trait, he was bitten by Lulu. Janice had no idea such a thing existed until Lulu attacked. They found Janice,well pieces of her, the next morning… I remember being at the crime scene being so confused. My dad smelled Lulu's scent and even saw some of Lulu's fur on Janice's partial corpse. That was the day he vowed to kill Lulu for killing the only piece of family he had left. He left after that and I never saw him again."

This is one fucked up way to initiate a family reunion. Gray was sleeping peacefully in my arms while Eli rubbed my back to try and calm me down. There was suddenly a knock on the door. Cece opened it to see a naked, bloody man standing on her porch.

"My little girl…all grown up."

**So, what did you think? Let me know! Thanks for reading guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Crazy Chapter ahead...**

**Clare**

Ever since Eli's "grandpa" came back into the picture things have been weird. Its like everybody wants to ask him to leave but nobody wants the burden of being the bad guy. Most of the tension comes from the fact that he's crooked in some way. I see it in the sinister way he smiles at me. Oh and its creepy the way that he's always smiling at me and hugging me and sniffing me. It's sooo gross! It's enough to turn my stomach. He's staying at Cece and Bullfrog's house until he can find a place of his own. I hope wherever that place is… it's far away from Toronto.

Lulu turned out to be alive after all. He did a number on her throat but she lived, she just won't ever be able to speak above a whisper. Even though I don't agree with Lulu's ways, I'm glad she lived because there's so much I want her to teach me about being a wolf doctor.

Eli's been very protective since we bought little Gray home. He's guarding me and the baby like a hawk, which I kind of like. It makes me feel wanted. Today though, he's going back to the costume shop. Right after I kissed him and handed him his lunch he walked out the door and it was just me and a slumbering baby. I fought the impulse to pick him up and coddle him even though he's so soft and huggable.

I sat down beside Gray's bassinette with my laptop. I was determined to add at least one more chapter onto my book, until the doorbell rang. I opened it slowly. Its times like this I wish I had a peephole. It was Panther.

"Hello Clare."

"Hi Panther."

"You look lovely as ever."

"Thanks."

"Is Eli here?"

"No… He's gone to work."

"Is he now?"

"Yes… I can tell him you stopped by."

"What's the rush Clare? We are family. Cant I come in?"

"Well… I just sat the baby down for a nap and I have a ton of work to get done."

"Work? Don't you stay at home?"

"I write."

"Oh…you write. Well, I'll be extra quiet."

He walked past me and into the house. This is a bad idea. Panther is up to something I just hope he knows I don't play the victim. I wrote facing him because I didn't want by back turned to him for one second. I emailed and texted Eli to come home as soon as he could. Hopefully he will be arriving in a few minutes. Panther got up and he started to pace around the living room floor.

"Clare you are a fine young girl… How'd you meet Eli?"

"College."

"Where all the fine young things like yourself go I suppose."

"…."

"Never tried an _older_ man?"

"No. Eli's the only one."

"Really? What a pity and a shame. You don't know what you're missing. Most women try at least ten different sausages before they settle on a favorite."

"Well… I'm not most women. I like Eli's sausage just fine."

"I'll bet you do…"

He walked over to me and he sweeped my hair back. It alerted me so I snarled at him.

"Easy there beautiful. Just wanting to see that pretty face."

"Don't fucking touch me."

"No need for that language. The baby is sleeping. You don't want to wake him."

"Yeah well I don't want to clean blood out of my carpet but that's what I'm going to be doing if you don't get out of my house!"

"Just a minute young lady!"

He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall. He unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and then he pulled out his old, wrinkled eretction. Sick! Gross! Ick! He tried to rip a hole in my leggings but I kicked him to the other side of the room. I was shocked and oddly pleased when he ended up impaled on our coat hanger. Eli appeared in the middle of the living room minutes later.

"Clare! Are you okay!"

"I am now… I killed your Grandpa."

"What happened?"

"He tried to rape me Eli."

"I can see that… I mean how'd he end up impaled on the coat hanger?"

"I kicked him to the other side of the room and it just happened."

"The important thing is that you are okay. I knew there was something off about him. The way he looked at you was unnatural."

I pulled Eli close to me and I kissed him. I kissed him for simply being him. He returned the appreciation by kissing my neck and caressing me in places that haven't felt his tender touch since days before little Gray arrived. Did I mention today was the end of my six weeks? My body recovered faster than most women in some ways but for some odd reason… I was still supposed to wait before having sex again, and today… I can start getting down to business again.

Eli and I got down on the floor, out of Little Gray's sight. I took off Eli's shirt and I kissed his chest, making a trail up to his kissable lips. He popped all the buttons off of my shirt and threw it to the side. The leggings were the next to go. It's a good thing I'm not wearing anything expensive. We were tongue tied with each other and it was wonderful. I let myself be reckless with Eli for the first time in about two months and for the first time in about half a year I got to feel his weight on top of me, taking my breath away in the most delicious way.

He flipped me over so that I was no longer on top. He flicked his tongue across my nipples, making them harder than they already were. The sensation traveled down my stomach and straight to my core, which was all too eager to be connected with its old friend.

Once he entered me I moaned out, I'd forgotten how good it felt. I looked into his wild green eyes while he stroked me slowly. We didn't have to say anything… because everything we had to say was said through our eyes. He sped up and started going deeper and deeper until it was almost impossible to keep my moans at a minimum. To keep myself quiet I covered my mouth but Eli soon grabbed my hand. Our fingers locked and he pinned my arms as he sped up and went even deeper. My leg started to twitch and my toes started to curl as the electric, stuffy sensation traveled all over my body. Finally with a few strokes in the right place Eli released me and a wave of pleasure swept of my entire body starting at my core, not ending until it reached my fingertips. Eli followed suit and he filled me up with his load. We lay there exhausted and satisfied until the baby started crying. We then snapped back into the reality. When we realized how ridiculous it was to have sex while Eli's dead grandfather was impaled on our coat rack we got redressed. We cleaned ourselves up, I tended to the baby and Eli made some arrangements to take care of the body.

**Eli**

"Adam, I just need help alright."

"Fine… Be right over."

He transported into my living room and the body wasn't the first thing he noticed unfortunately.

"Somebody's been having a total fuckapalooza in this place."

"Adam it was only once."

"Uh huh… Where's the baby?"

"Clare's breastfeeding him… Now help me get Cece's dad's corpse out of here."

"Shouldn't you call her?"

"Yeah."

I went into the bathroom and I dialed Cece up. I don't know how she'll react to this.

"Hey baby boy. What's up?"  
>"Mom… Panther came over, he tried to rape Clare… so she kicked him and he's dead."<p>

"Wow…"

"I know he was your dad…"

"I'm just glad Clare is okay. He may have helped make me but he wasn't my dad. He wasn't there. I'm not too upset."

"Well, we are dumping the body… letting the wolves have it."

"Well…he probably wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

I was surprised by just how much Cece seemed okay with her dad being killed. I guess they just didn't have a bond. Adam and I took the body to the forest and we called the wolves. They came quickly and disposed of the evidence for us. After that Adam and I went back to my place where Fiona and Clare were fussing over Gray.

"Clare you are so lucky."

"Why?"

"You get to have babies and stuff…"

"I thought vampires could get pregnant?"

"I have to wait one hundred years to be fertile…."

"Well there's one plus to this… I'll still be alive to see Fiona Coyne try to wear stilettos with swollen feet."

"Yeah and I bet she gets huge too… Like a Whopper with cheese."

"Ugh, I knew I smelled mutt. Adam, I was waiting for you so that we could make our reservations."

"Oh right. Steak… Well Eli, Clare, Gray. Catch you later."

Adam and Fiona left then it was just me and Clare again. There was no sign of Panther anywhere so I guess Clare's had Alli to cleanse it. We spent a quiet evening at home with our son, watching him blink. But I'm not complaining because after today's drama we deserve a million quiet evenings just like this.

**Reviews please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Eli**

Gray is kind of funny when he's angry. I can already tell he's going to be a force to be reckoned with when he wolfs out because he's already growling. I asked Cece if that was normal and she said it was. Right now, he's growling at me because I'm teasing him with his pacifier.

"You want the paci…Nope! Can't have it!"

"Raaaaaawwwwwwrrrrrrr!"

"Elijah! Are you teasing my baby?"

"I'm just having some fun with him Clare."

"Give him Mr. Wubbles."

"Who?"

"The pacifier. That's his favorite."

"Fine fine…."

I gave him the pacifier and he lay back, relaxing. He's got a lot of hair now, almost about as much as me so Clare has his hair in the same style as mine. Its kind out weird holding a little version of myself but it's also really cool. I'm noticing different things about him every day that I do like…the way I smile and the way I look when I'm angry or annoyed. He's a replica.

Clare came out of our room in her little black dress. It hugged every curve perfectly. She had a twinkle in her eye that I haven't seen in about a year. She walked in front of the TV and twirled around. Gray laughed at the stunning display.

"So…how do I look?"

"You look like I'm ready to try for another baby."

"Oh Eli… stop. Gray do you think mommy looks pretty?"

"Raaaaaawwwrrr!"

"Did he just growl at me?"

"Yes."

"How long has he been growling?"

"All day."

"Is it normal?"

"Yes…. Cece said so at least."

"Oh well… Mommy's got a little growler then."

Clare took the baby. I grabbed my keys and his baby bag. He's spending some quality time with Grandma Cece and Grandpa Bullfrog while Clare and I have a date before the full moon tomorrow night. Fiona and Alli have agreed to watch him then seeing that all our other friends are werewolves.

We put the baby in his car seat and then it was off to my parents. He growled the entire way there. I don't think it was because he was mad though, I just think he did it for fun. Clare chuckled at the sound.

This is our first night out since he was born so when I tried to hand Gray over to my mom he started crying and reaching for me. It was sad to watch.

"Mom, maybe he can come with us."

"Eli please…go, he will be fine. In a few minutes it will be like this drama never happened. Go."

"Okay."

I got into the car and I drove off.

"Oh Eli, he was crying for us. Maybe we should go back?"

"Cece says we are doing the right thing. She says he'll be just fine."

"My poor little baby… I'm calling Cece."

I knew there was no way I could stop her so I just let her call. When she hung up the phone she looked somewhat relieved.

"What?"

"He's stopped crying. She's feeding him. I guess he's okay."

"Great. Now let's paint the town red."

"Yes… let's."

**Clare**

The first stop on me and Eli's date was this swanky restaurant. Now that I'm not pregnant I've got my old appetite back. I ordered the chicken instead of the steak. Now that I think about it… I really don't care that much for steak. Baby Gray just must have craved that red meat. While Eli and I waited for the food to come we talked like we haven't really done in a while.

"So… Clare, how are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"We haven't really talked in a while. I mean we communicate slightly but we don't really talk about our day and how you are feeling."

"I'm fine."

"Not tired? Stressed?"

"A little… yes… I'm a slacker."

"What?"

"Eli you go out and you make money but I stay home and attempt to write. Most times I don't even get to finish half a chapter a day. Even when I do finish it…it's not guaranteed it will be published. I guess I'm trying to say…what if fiction writing isn't for me?"

"Clare. I want to let you in on a secret."

"What?"

"I read your story."

"What? How? When?"

"Oh I sent it to myself. I cover my tracks good, that's why you didn't know."

"Well?"

"Well… I liked it. I don't know why you would choose to write about a dumb old stinky ass vampire but… it was entertaining and choked full of sex and action. The people will love it. Pretty soon your stuff will be on display in the Hot Topics of Canada and America."

"So, you think I should continue?"

"Definitely yes. Oh and now that gray is a little bigger I can take him with me to the shops. Maybe dress him up to advertise the baby costumes I just got in stock."

"Using your son to sell stuff? Eli…that's bad parenting."

"That's great business.

Dinner was great. As we were leaving the restaurant I got a call from Cece asking if Gray could stay the night. I was a little weary about saying yes but I did. Instead of going to a movie or out dancing Eli and I went back to our humble abode where he pulled out a blunt from behind an old picture he had hanging.

"Eli! Where did you get that?"

"Does it matter where I got it? The point is…it's here. Take this ride with me Clare. Just like in college. We have the bonus family size of Doritos and a ton of nacho cheese! Munchies will be appeased."

"We can't get high Eli! We are parents."

"Yes… but my mom has the baby. Come on Clare…you know you want to."

"Well… Give me that!"

I was the first to light up but I'd forgotten how much the first puff strangles you. I nearly coughed up a lung but I felt a lot _lighter_ if you get my drift. Before long Eli and were lying in the middle of the floor taking the last hits of the weed. We started talking about old college memories.

"You should have seen your face Clare. You were all like 'Eli you can't put that in my butt!' and it was sooooo funny!"

"Yeah well it was ever funnier when you got caught jay walking naked."

"I lost a bet to Adam!"

"I know but that was hilarious."

"Well we better get up now…. Off the floor."

"Okay, you go first."

"I can't!"

"Me either!"

We started laughing again. The weed definitely had us completely off our rockers. After a few more minutes of laughing the munchies set in. We managed to make it to the kitchen to get some Doritos with nacho cheese dip. I wish I could say we didn't eat the entire bag plus an entire box of cereal but we did.

After a while the high and the hunger started to wear off but sleep started to wash over us. We ended up snoozing on the living room floor, just like college. The best part is that I still have the same old Eli to get high, eat and snooze with. I kissed him on the lips gently before I drifted off into my post high coma.

**So I know it's kind of short but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Clare**

"You know what! Just get the hell out of here! You always leave claiming you have errands to run when I know it's not that urgent! I'm just asking you to co parent for today while Gray is teething with the colic and a cold and you are complaining!"

"Look I have to go because I have to run a business. If I don't bring home the bacon who will?"

"You are a fucking billionaire Eli! Why do you need more bacon?"

"You know what Clare…just take care of the baby and shut up!"

I put baby Gray in his room and I ran back into the living room. I lunged at Eli. He didn't know what hit him. I released all my anger by punching him square in the face. He looked surprised but then he grabbed me by the neck. We had a showdown in the living room that ended with everything but the television being shattered and broken in half. Tensions have been high lately because Eli is never home and Gray is always crying! He never stops and I never get a break!

I hit Eli over the head with the lamp and he passed out. It's like I snapped back into reality.

"Eli! Oh my god I'm so sorry are you okay? Speak to me!"

"You were really mad at me huh?"

He chuckled and I slapped him again. I helped him up from the couple and he placed a bloody kiss on me.

"Silence."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not crying."

A million scenarios flashed through my mind. I ran into the room to see that he hadn't died, fallen or been kidnapped. He was simply hugging his Teddy bear and sleeping with a teething ring hanging out of his mouth. After seeing that he was okay I went into the living room and I looked at the mess we made…due to my decision to attack Eli. I started to cry. For the first time in over a month I get silence and I can't even enjoy it because I have to clean up.

"Hey… you go have some Clare time. I'll clean up this mess."

"Thanks."

I decided to go out and clear my head. I attacked my husband today. He did make me mad though. The point is that I never attack Eli and today I went all animalistic on him. He could have crushed me if he wanted to but he didn't. I was the animal here. I'm abusive!

I went to Fiona's house to vent. I knew Alli would be busy at the boutique seeing that it's her annual "Mad Monday" sale. I didn't even have to knock on the door. Fiona knew I was there.

"Clare! What happened to you? Bloody lip! Black Eye! That mutt did this to you?"

"Well… you should see him. It's really my fault. I attacked Eli."

"Yay! I mean… um… why?"

"We had a fight about him staying home with Gray. Mean things were said so I put the baby in the crib and I just beat him up. I think he let me win but still Fiona. I'm abusive!"

"You are not. You are just under pressure and while you shouldn't have hit Eli, I'm sure he understands why you did. Clare you have a lot on your plate. You have a new marriage, a new baby and you're a new werewolf. Not to mention all the madness that's gone on in the past year. Point is… it's okay for you to need a break and even though I would have paid money to go see it… it's not okay for you to beat up Eli."

"You're right. I just feel like my head is going to explode. I haven't worked on my book in a month and a half. Every time I sit down at the computer Gray cries and he doesn't stop… ever. I don't know what's wrong with him. I give him medicine for his cold, drops for his colic and a frozen ring for his teething and nothing stops his yelling. Eli is always gone doing stuff for the shop and I'm just at home being nobody and nothing."

"Oh hey now… you are still a somebody. You are a mom, a wife, a writer and a friend."

"…."

"Clare you are just having an identity crisis slash nervous breakdown and I have a proposal. A vacation. Just me, you and Alli. Let the guys fend for themselves and let Eli get some bonding time with baby Gray. When you come back you'll be relaxed, he'll be more empathetic to your needs and we will all be filled with little tropical umbrella drinks."

"Okay."

"Great. I'll book the flight."

I went back home to see that the living room was cleaned up. Eli even took the liberty of putting all the furniture back together with wood glue.

"So Fiona called and told me about the trip."

"Eli I ju…"

"You need the trip. I haven't been around lately and I think I need to be honest with you about why."

"You're cheating?"

"Clare never that… I only have eyes for you. I've been getting information and doing research about early transformation."

"What does that even mean?"

"My mom didn't tell you because she didn't want to worry you but she things Gray might change earlier than expected. It's uncommon and there have only been a few cases of infant wolves in our entire history so I've been trying to find out more about it."

"My poor baby."

"Look… I'm going to keep doing research and when you and Fiona are gone that will give Adam no excuses not to help me. Just enjoy yourself."

"So you aren't mad at me for attacking you?"

"Mad? I actually thought it was kind of cute. You digging your little claws into my side. I bled a little."

"Don't tease me."

"It would take more than that for you to lose favor with me Clare Goldsworthy. Now pack for your trip and no thongs."

I hugged Eli and that turned into a kiss. He threw me over his shoulder and he carried me into our bedroom. He ripped off my shirt and leggings effortlessly, like they were made out of paper. He took his own clothes off too and then he pulled me up from the bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he entered me with lots of impact. His strokes were fast and hard hitting, but not too rough. I looked into his green eyes while he stared into mine as well. He went deeper into my core and I moaned, still looking in his eyes. He gave me a cocky smirk before repeating himself and going even deeper. This is his revenge for me attacking him I see. I was in a world of pleasure and torment. Torment because I was an inch away from cumming and pleasure because him getting me a hair away from bliss felt so damn good.

"Do you want to cum Clare?"

"Yes!"

"Then apologize."

"I'm sorry Eli for attacking you!"

He hit just the right spot and I came, my essence squirted out of me like water from a faucet. It felt so good that I released the grip my thighs had on Eli waist. I would have fallen to the ground but Eli caught me. He tossed me on the bed and put me on all fours. It's been a while since we've done it this was so it was like a totally new experience. He didn't hold back this time. He gave me the entirety of his erection and I found myself trapped in a never ended loop of orgasm. It was like reward and punishment all in one. When it was finally over I didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. Part of me wanted to go on having his cock in me for an eternity while the other part of me knew that if we kept it up we would have soaked the sheets right through to the mattress. When he finally did cum, I came too for the last time. I felt his warm load fill me up. I lay down on the bed and he lay on top of me while he kissed my back.

"Remember…no thong bikinis."

**Reviews please and as always thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So guys just warning you…There's something ****wrong**** with Eli so be prepared and enjoy.**

**Clare **

"Gray please hold still… You are only making this harder!"

Gray's hair is so long that it's covering his eyes and its bad luck to cut a baby's hair before they are even a year old so as a sensible solution I'm putting it in a ponytail.

As an attempt to recover from the knock down drag out Eli and I had about a month ago Gray and I have been coming with him to the shop with him. He doesn't seem to mind it but lately his temper has been off the meter.

"Gray say hi to daddy with your new do, now that you can see."

"Clare take that off of his head. He looks like a girl."

"Aw come on. He can see now and you know it's bad luck to cut a baby's hair before they turn one. Isn't that right Gray?"

"Clare just take it off of his fucking head alright! Gosh."

"No."

"Fine! If you want people thinking our fucking son is a girl then just go ahead!"

"Eli wait! Just calm down! Why are you getting all upset?"

"I'm not upset!"

"Yes you are! You're yelling and turning red. It's not that big of a deal. What's going on?"

"Nothing alright Clare! Nothing!"

He growled at me. It was one so loud that it scared Gray. He started crying. I wanted to cry but not in front of Eli. He's changing now and I don't know why. He's been doing his part in taking care of Gray lately but he won't really talk to me.

I left the shop and he didn't even try to stop me. He didn't apologize for yelling either. Instead while I walked out with the baby he pounded his fists against the display cases, shattering the glass in them.

I didn't want to go back to our apartment. Instead I just transported me and the baby to Fiona's. I ended up in the living room right in front of the television where she and Adam were watching _Maury_.

"Clare… what are you doing here? Couldn't you have used the door? You scared the hell out of us!"

"Sorry Adam… and Fiona I just. Something is wrong with Eli."

"What did he do?"

"He's been mad lately. Today when I put Gray's hair in a ponytail to keep it out of his eyes he flipped out yelling and when I confronted him about his anger he growled and then as we were leaving he just pounded his fists and broke all of the display glasses."

"That dirty filthy canine! I ought to go and give him a piece of my mind treating you that way!"

"Fiona… calm down. Eli is obviously going through something. You know he's been going through a lot lately trying to see if Gray was going to change early. Clare do you think that's what it could be?"

" No because Gray isn't going to change early. We've had him tested. Maybe he's cheating."

"Unlikely. I mean I don't want to be a voucher for the mutt but… he's not the type."

"Well what is it? Is it me? Is he mad at me for something? I haven't done anything. It's just that ever since I returned from vacation he's been different."

All of the sudden there was a knock on Fiona's door. It was Alli. She ran in and she was all upset. We tried calming her down but the only thing that worked was Fiona smacking her lightly to bring her out of the hysteria.

"Eli's fucking lost it! It's all over the news!"

"What do you mean?"

"The shop's front end was completely demolished because he crashed through it in wolf form and like a dozen people saw his other half running down the street heading for god knows where! Clare your husband has snapped!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It definitely would not be like Eli to just wolf out in public. Something is definitely going on with him. I had Fiona, Adam and Alli watch the baby and I went to find him. I went to the first place I thought he'd be. I was right. He was at the warehouse in his other form. All seven feet and five hundred plus pounds of him.

I approached the monster who hadn't yet charged at me. Alli said the amulet prevented him from attacking me right? Let's hope she didn't misunderstand what that was saying. He growled at me which was enough for me to want to take off running and not look back but I stayed on my path closer to him until I was within touching distance.

"It's okay… You have some glass right here. Let me get that."

I reached for the bloody shard sticking out of his side and he didn't move, until I actually started pulling it out then I got pushed to the ground. He hovered over me. This would probably be safer if I were in my other form but I need to talk him down off of whatever ledge he's up on.

"I'm sorry… It's going to hurt but you have to get that glass out."

He slowly moved and let me get up. I tried one more time to remove the glass. This time I succeeded but he let out a roar that could have caused the dead to be disturbed. He dropped to the ground and he lay there. I watched as the monster slowly faded and Eli reappeared. Soon the changing was done. I went over to Eli and he looked shocked.

"Clare what are you doing here?"

"Eli what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't fucking know."

I held him in my arms and I happened to notice a purple line going down his spine. It's never been there before. Not after transformation, not since his new powers… it stood out to me. I helped get him home and I talked to the police when they came by for the investigation. Everybody is saying it was a bear attack except of course the actual witnesses. I wish I could help ease their curious minds but I can't.

After the investigators were gone the entire pack plus Fiona, Lulu, Bullfrog and Alli came over. The first thing I did was pull Lulu and Alli into the kitchen with me. I figure between a witch and wolf doctor one of them has to know what's going on.

"So you are saying there is a purple line running down his spine? Well I'd have to see it."

I snuck them both into our bedroom where Eli was sleeping. Luckily he was resting shirtless so I was able to show them the line. That's when I noticed that it'd grown in only a few hours. It was still down his spine but now it was reaching the back of his neck and spiraling out like a weird tattoo. Lulu hadn't said too much before now. She usually doesn't say much because it's a strain for her to talk but she managed to spit out the words _Argentina Tonias_. That was all she muttered before leaving abruptly. I don't like the sound of this.

"I'll go do research."

"Thanks Alli. I just hope this doesn't get too crazy."

I sat beside Eli on the bed and I placed my hand on his arm. I noticed that he was cooler than usual. He was cooler than a human would usually be. I shook him fearing that he'd died on me but I was relieved when he opened his eyes.

"Why did you wake me up!"

"I was just checking on you. You're cooler than usual. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm tired but you keep waking me up!"

"I'm sorry."

I left out of the room before it got too ugly again. I went into the living room where everybody was in an uproar. Drew and KC were threatening to leave the pack, Adam and Fitz were claiming loyalty and Cece was trying to stop the madness.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are you two jumping ship and who the fuck is Argentina Tonias?"

"_Lupus Eradico…"_

Alli said that and everything remained silent.

"I don't understand Spanish."

"Latin actually and it means wolf destroyer. From what I'm reading she was a powerful witch who killed packs of werewolves by influencing the alpha until she was murdered by the werewolf who wore the amulet at the time. The thing that was her trademark was that on all of her victims, on all of the wolves she controlled and eventually killed…they all had a streak of purple shooting down their spine and it was always tattoo like… just like Eli's."

"So she's back?"

"Seems that way. She's probably waited all these centuries and gathered her strength so that she could get vengeance by killing the one who now wears that amulet. This just happens to be Eli and it doesn't help that he's the alpha of a pack."

"How did she kill her victims?"

"Well the first sign of her influence was the anger… then it was not being able to control to shift like right now!"

I looked behind me and there Eli stood in his other form. Ready to attack. Everyone ran for cover except the rest of the pack and me of course. Cece took Gray to safety.

"Guys just chill out… he won't hurt me."

"Clare he's not himself."

As soon as Adam said that Eli swiped me across the chest with his massive claws. He could have very well been ripping me heart right out. I knew this was one battle I wouldn't win if I wolfed out and I didn't think I'd had the energy. He went wild trying to get to me. He knocked down the rest of the pack as they came. Everybody rendered useless at the moment. It looked like I was going to be a goner until Alli stepped in saying some kind of chant…

"subsisto vestri vis absum turpis bestia!"

That bought me and the entire pack a few minutes to jump ship. In the car I started to really feel the impact of being attacked. It was taking a longer than usual to heal.

"Clare just hold on okay?"

"Am I dying Fiona?"

"No but this is going to hurt."

She dug her fingers into the wound pulling out one of Eli's thick, razor sharp claws. I yelled in agony while she did. After removing it she poured vodka from a flask on the wound. That's when I felt the injury starting to heal itself until right before my eyes it practically disappeared.

"Alli I thought he was never supposed to attack me?"

"That's what the scroll said but he's being influenced by a centuries old pissed off witch ghost! She's killing him slowly… In here it says that once she's got control of the alpha then he will eventually kill his pack before going into the public eye not only so the public will be able to kill him but so that he'll be proving the very existence of the lycan. A few villages actually have records of werewolf attacks centuries ago and they killed them but not without great loss and probably more wolves."

"Alli what can we do? If she was in physical form I'd say let's kill her but she's a spirit… a ghost! A powerful one. What can we do? An exorcism?"

"No. She's not possessing him but she is influencing him. We just need to find a way to block her influence and extract her spirit from our plane… This is a little over my head."

"Well who can we call?"

"I'm gonna have to go to Mama Bhandari on this one."

**Eli**

I woke up and my apartment was empty. Not only that but the place was a wreck. I can't remember anything that happened. I know it isn't the full moon so I don't know what could have made me change. What made me change today? Thinking about all of it just pissed me off. I felt myself changing again and as I was shifting into the monster it's like I heard laughing.

The next time I woke up I was in a cage. Great, who could have possibly gotten me all chained up and caged? The first person to come down was Clare. I noticed red marks across her chest. I can tell they were worse but they were mostly healed.

"Clare, what happened? Why am I in here?"

"It's for your own good Eli. It's for everybody's good."

I touched the rails and they burned my hand.

"What the fuck is this!"

"The cage is coated in a lacquer of wolf's bane, mountain ash, rye and mistle toe. Eli you are in trouble. There is a pissed off spirit influencing you, trying to seek revenge and get you to kill us."

"Like I'm going to believe that shit."

"Eli it's true. Your anger, why you can't control your shifting anymore... It's all due to her!"

"And locking me in this cage like a monkey at the zoo is going to help!"

"It's the safest solution. Either you kill us all, go public and get yourself killed while outing our kind... or you stay here until we can find a way to help you. Think about it… think about Gray! Think about…me."

I love Clare so much. I looked into her teary blue eyes and I wanted to break down but all I could feel was anger and fire in my heart and I don't know why. I know this isn't the right emotion and I know she's right but the madness won't stop. I can't help myself. Maybe I am better off on this damn poison box.

"Clare I love you."

"I know Eli… I love you too… I love you so much. We are going to free you. I promise."

"Hey…just one thing. What happened to your chest?"

"I think you tried to rip my heart out."

I lay in the middle of the cage. Trying not to touch the bars. I felt like a miserable dog… let's face it, at this point I am a miserable dog. Everything has really just been a blur lately though. Lots of red and lots of black too. I don't know whether I'm coming or going and now I've been changing without it being a full moon and without deciding to change. I feel powerless and vulnerable this way.

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are appreciated!**


	19. Chapter 19

I promise I havent abandoned the story, I've just been busy with school starting and starting a new job. Hopefully I will be able to post really soon… possibly by the end of this week.


	20. Chapter 20

**Clare**

Mari Bhandari arrived while Eli was coming down off of another one of his anger fits. This one was particularly bad. He was trying to change but because of the mountain ash and wolf's bane he only got burned in the process. His screams were loud and it hurt me to hear him in so much pain. I was so happy to see Mari that I could have applauded. Alli told her the specifics of the situation and then we went down to Fiona's basement, where we were keeping Eli.

When we got down into the basement Eli had smoking burns all over his skin. He sat in the middle of the cage looking defeated and scared. I started breaking down until Alli grabbed my hand to reassure me that it would all be okay.

"Eli, nice seeing you again though not on these terms. I hear you have a dilemma."

"Can you fix it or not?"

"Oh I can but I'm going to need a blood sample."

She cut Eli's hand with a dagger she had in a pendant around her neck and she caught it in a capsule. Once she was done taking blood she and Alli went back upstairs. I stayed downstairs.

"Don't cry Clare."

"I can't help it Eli. You're hurt and angry. I miss you…"

He shook his head and then lowered as I slowly walked away from the cage to go back upstairs. When I got to the top level I saw that they were mixing up something… looked like a potion.

"What's this?"

"I sensed it. Her spirit is no longer a human one, but a demon spirit. We've got to do a vanquishing spell and an extraction to truly end this madness. We are going to need more magic though… Is Zane available?"

I called Zane's house and he answered after only a few rings.

"Clare bear…. How's it going? How are the baby and the marriage?"

"The baby is fine…the marriage well…that's what I'm calling about. I need your help."

"What is it?"

"Eli is sort of being controlled by a demon witch spirit who gets the alpha to kill the pack and the Bhandari's need you to help extract it and vanquish it."

"Wow… I thought you were going to get me to talk to Eli or something…this is huge."

"I know and I'll be in your debt forever. Please…."

"Okay. Of course. Where are you?"

"Fiona and Adam's."

"See you in an hour."

I became a bit more hopeful once I found out Zane was on board. I just really want this to work because if it doesn't not only will it be the end of my relationship… it will probably be the end of my life as well.

As they progressed in making the potion and getting their tools ready I heard Eli scream out, the screaming soon turned into a guttural growl and then it turned into a howl that shook all of the walls and made the pictures fall off of the walls. Gray cried out from across the room as he sat in Cece's lap. I picked him up and I held him in my arms. This has to work… not only for Eli, me and the pack but for Gray too.

I sat on the couch and there just happened to be a picture of me and Eli's wedding picture framed in the coffee table. Gray pointed at Eli and looked at me. He's smart for his age.

"Daddy is uh… sick."

He started to whimper but I held him close and that stopped the whimpering. I looked at his little face. I'd like to say that he looks like me but he's one hundred percent Eli, eyes and all. How was it that I did all the work and Eli reaped all the benefits?

After a few minutes of gut wrenching screams from the basement and glass shattering growls the doorbell rang. It was Zane. He was right on time. Alli and Mari filled him in on the situation. He looked worried at first but then he convinced me that the task they were attempting could be done. Alli called me into the kitchen.

"Clare, call the rest of the pack here and give the baby to Bullfrog. Maybe they should go on a little trip."

"Why?"

"Just for extra precaution. You can never be too safe."

"Well… okay."

I got Gray's baby bag and I transported to Cece and Bullfrog's. Cece was at Fiona's and Bullfrog was sitting in the dimly lit living room. He looked depressed. In all of this I've never just stopped to wonder how all this supernatural madness makes Bullfrog feel.

"Clare… I didn't see you there. How's everything?"

"Eli's getting worse but they are about to start."

"You know…sometimes I feel useless."

"Bullfrog you aren't useless."

"I can never help my son Clare."

"You help all the time. We need your help now."

"What can I do to help?"

"Take Gray on a vacation. Alli thinks it's a good precaution."

"Now that I can do."

I kissed and hugged my precious baby one more time. He looked at me with sad eyes while I passed him over to Bullfrog.

"It will only be for a few days baby…"

He whimpered and then waved to me with his tiny little hand. It was enough to break my heart into a million pieces but I would rather be safe than sorry.

After leaving Bullfrog's I told the pack to meet at Fiona's. By the time I arrived everyone was there. We all followed Mari down to the basement where candles were lit all around and there were symbols in the middle of the floor made with sand. I had no idea what they meant but I really didn't care…just so they worked.

"Everybody grab hands, don't let go and control yourselves. Alli, the protection spell."

Alli did a chant of protection. I take it that's her strength. We all grabbed hands and Mari started to chant words I didn't understand. All of the sudden right before our eyes Eli grabbed the bars of the cage and they turned red before melting and turning into a pool of lava on the floor. Fiona joined in on our circle as we watched my husband, now possessed climb out of the cage. He was trying to attack us but it was like he was inside a bubble. He couldn't move past a certain point.

He smirked in a way that wasn't his own… because he wasn't himself and he started chanting as well. It started to feel like I wanted to change, I had to concentrate really hard not to. If it weren't for Alli doing her protection spell we probably would have all changed and died. Mari spread the potion around the area Eli was in and she doused a little on him. A shriek broke free from his body that definitely was not his and then things got crazier. Maybe we underestimated what Argentina Tonias was a capable of.

**Sorry to leave you all on a cliff . I figure a healthy dose of anxiety is good for you once and a while though. Please drop me a review and tell me what you think. =) And as always thanks so much for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Clare**

Argentina was far more powerful than we anticipated because she was suddenly free from the need to use Eli's body as a vessel. She separated herself from him and it was like an explosion. Her form was a bright glowing red but her core was black. It was hard to stay brave and keep the circle complete especially when Eli was lying on the ground looking lifeless. Zane and Mari kept chanting and doing the spell they were doing but it didn't seem to work. In the flash of an eye she was gone and the only thing left was a fiery hole in the wall from where she burned it down busting through it.

I ran to Eli afraid that the witch's demon might have taken his life. I shook him but I got no response. I noticed that the amulet was no longer a tattoo on his skin but a physical necklace again. Was he really dead?

"Eli wake up! Get up please! Somebody help!"

Everybody crowded around but nobody knew what to do. I shook him and pounded his chest but I got no results. I pulled him close to me and I hugged his cold body. All of a sudden I heard a loud gasp and Eli fell out of my arms and onto the floor. He yelled out in pain and appeared to have a seizure but i noticed that the amulet was slowly sinking into his skin again making the tribal tattoo.

"AHHH Fuck that hurt!"

"Eli! You're not dead!"

"Of course I'm not dead! What are you talking about?"

"Eli you just died. You were dead. The amulet was outside your skin and everything. I'm so happy you're back."

"Oh... well witches and er...warlock. Am I cured?"

"Well not exactly. She kind of gained enough power to leave your body, leave this house and go on a fiery witch demon rampage."

"Shit. Are we fucked?"

"Like a prostitute."

I kissed Eli, not caring that i was doing it in front of his mom and all of our friends. Adam was the first one to complain.

"Come on guys, nobody needs to see this porn."

"Oh hush up Adam. I've seen much worse from you and Fi. Do I need t mention Spring break Junior year?"

"Enough said, carry on."

I helped him up and I dressed his wounds. I don't know what's to come but at least for now Eli isn't angry and he doesn't want to kill me, or anybody else. We all sat around brainstorming about what to do next.

"Well, there is one thing we can do."

"Well don't just stand there Zane, spill it."

"I can call my yeye... He's got tons more power than me."

"Where does yeye live?"

"Across town."

"Great, let's go get him!"

Zane called his yeye to make sure he was home and then we all piled in Fiona's getaway van to go across town. Zane's grandpa lived in a secluded spot in a trailer. It kind of reminded me of Lulu's place. He knocked on the door and an old man with a bald head and an extraordinarily long beard came to the door. He squinted while he looked at us.

"Yeye, put on your glasses."

"Is that you Zane?"

"Yes yeye... and I have friends with me. We need your help."

"Very well, come on in. Anybody want oolong tea?"

We all went into the little trailer and sat anywhere we could find a space. Everybody took a cup of the tea.

"So Zane and friends, what brings you all to my neck of the woods?"

"Yeye we need help... There's..."'

"I know, there the demon of a witch roaming the Earth. Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"We thought we could handle the extraction."

"Yes, extraction is one thing but you have to know what to do once the demon is out of its host. Mari..."

"How'd you know my name?"

"I know lots of things. Your vanquishing spell was too human. You need something stronger."

"So yeye that means you'll help?"

"I suppose so but don't expect too much action out of me. I am one hundred and seven."

We all felt a little relieved that we had more magic on board. The spell took more blood but this time not from any of us but from a sacrifice that came to the house. It was from a snake that yeye had pinned up under the bed. He started the potion and the chant and when he dropped in that snake's blood it caught aflame.

Yeye started chanting and a wind came from nowhere. It was strong and hot like fire. There was the sound of moaning and screaming then the witch came through the wall, seemingly being pulled by something.

"You'll never destroy me!"

She yelled at the top of her lungs while Yeye put more of the potion on her. Her ghoulish hell flames started to die down and she started to become less and less visible. Then right before our eyes she went from a hellish looking being to a human woman. She began talking to Yeye.

"You've freed me."

"What do you mean witch?"

"I died terribly… for centuries I was blamed for murders I didn't commit. It was never me, it was that demon. I only had to wolves reveal themselves to protect my village. All this time I've been trapped and made to kill people… innocent people who just happened to be two natured but now I'm free. Thank you."

She started vanishing again but then she reappeared and spoke to Eli…

"I had the gift of foresight… You must know that trouble will always come knocking at your door."

With that she vanished and the trailer felt lighter. There was the scent of rosemary in the air. Yeye sat back and smoked a pipe like nothing ever happened while everybody else sat in the trailer dumbfounded and a little disturbed by what just happened. I looked at Eli's back and the purple marks running down his spine were gone. I felt confident that Eli was himself again but I had to test him to be sure.

"Eli I wrecked Morty. I totaled him."

"Why and how?"

"You're really back! It's really you! I've missed you!"

"So you didn't crash Morty?"

"No! Of course not!"

**Eli**

I didn't feel angry but I did feel disturbed. I was demon possessed, exercised and then warned of never ending trouble in less than a week. I just needed to sit down and take it all in. I didn't know what to feel or what to think. I wasn't necessarily numb I was just confused.

Everybody understood when Clare and I went back to our apartment. It was a mess and eerily silent. She didn't say anything instead we just sat on opposite sides of the bed with our backs to each other.

"Clare I think we should…not be together anymore."

"What?"

"I'm no good for you. All this trouble is going to keep coming my way and you are going to keep getting hurt. I think it'd be best if we just divorce and you take Gray far away from me and all my predestined bullshit."

"Elijah Leslie Goldsworthy… I don't care how many times my life is in danger or how many times you try to kill me because you are possessed… I will never leave you. I love you so deal with it… chump."

"Did you have to say my middle name? You know I hate it."

"Yes I had to say it! It makes you listen Leslie… I love you so don't even try to divorce me or else… I'll kill you myself in a crime of passion like on Lifetime. Cold blood, smoking gun and all that crap."

"Yes ma'am. I just can't wrap my head around all this Clare and she said there would always be things like this coming my way."

"Well then we will always be ready."

"How?"

"We'll figure it out. We have enough family, friends and supes around to figure out a solution to any problem…"

"Where's the baby?"

Just when I mentioned it Cece's voice rang out from the living room. She was holding Gray in her arms. He had pudding all over his face and he was smiling, his two bottom teeth showing. The ponytail was still in the top of his head yet I wasn't mad about it…

"Da da!"

"Yeah Gray… Come here little man."

I hugged him and looked at his little face; which was like looking in a mirror. Clare and I thanked Cece for bringing him back and we played with him. He seemed happy still and relatively unimpacted by all the drama. If only we all had the memories of infants.

**please leave a reivew and let me know what you think. thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Eli**

It's been two months since the madness and things are finally getting back to normal. We had to completely redo the living room; apparently the monster inside me didn't like the décor. The shop… well, I've been meaning the remodel the anyway. Some people think it was a bear, and some supernatural enthusiasts know the truth, though I'll never admit it. Business has been better than ever because of the appearance though.

Clare finally finished her book, so while she went to meet a potential agent I spent some quality time with Gray whom I had dressed up as an elf. The holidays are right around the corner. He crawled around on the floor, trying to push himself up, each time he got situated on two feet he toppled over again.

It was funny watching him. I didn't want to stop him, he needs to learn how to walk. I don't necessarily look forward to having to super baby proof everything but the fact of the matter is… he's growing up. He crawled over to me with a smile on his face and drool on his chin. I picked him up and kissed his chubby cheek. That's when I noticed the real reason why he came to visit dear old dad.

"Dude you are funky."

"Dada!"

"Yeah you are enjoying this huh? Man what have you been eating? It's some foul smelling stuff coming from your diaper."

"Ahhhhhhh Ha ha!"

I took him to the back and changed him narrowly avoiding touching the poo. After I disposed of the toxic waste I washed my hands and we went back out into the main lobby of the store where Clare was sitting on her favorite part of the display counter.

"Well?"

"I have an agent! She thinks my book has potential!"

"That's great Clare."

"Oh Eli I'm so happy! Gray's happy too!"

"Mama!"

"Hi my baby! Has daddy been treating you right?"

"Whoa, well excuse me… I was not aware I was just that horrible a parent. I'm not like a baby kicker."

"Gray, you can tell me."

"Dada wuv!"

"See Clare, he loves me!"

"Just making sure.

Clare and I looked each other in the eye and it was like a switched turned on. That's how our sex life has been lately; a simple glance can ignite the fire. Of course Gray has been an issue to work around when it comes to sexy time but ever since I've become myself again we've been fucking like rabbits.

The only thing to break the glance was the sound of the bell dinging as Adam and Fiona walked through it. They must be looking for more role play costumes…

"Whoa! Walking in this place is crazy! All I smell is horniness and pregnancy…"

"Fiona what are you talking about!"

"Clare my dear seems like you are in the club again."

Fiona and Clare argued about her being pregnant while Adam came over to me to watch the bickering ensue.

"So dude, how are things going?"

"Great Adam. Gray almost walked today."

"You'll really be trouble when he finally does."

Gray motioned to get down so I let him. He crawled a few paces and then he pushed himself. Then right before my very eyes he took his first steps. The squabbling stopped as everyone watched him wobble over to the display shelf that held the candy. He ran smack into it and licked the glass.

"Gray baby you're walking!"

"Mama! Candy!"

"Okay baby you can have all the candy you want!"

He smiled at Clare as she reached behind the counter to get him laffy taffy.

"Clare…I'm never wrong about these things. It's a girl. Let's just hope she looks like you. A girl who looks like Eli would be tragic… I mean look at that mug."

"Coyne you have your nerve talking. You're always end up looking like the crypt keeper when you don't drain the life out of somebody every few days."

"Congrats you two…anyways, Adam and I just came in for a Mr. and Mrs. Clause costume."

Those two are adventurous.

**Clare**

"Oh I'm so excited! A baby girl! This is so wonderful! We can dress her in little bows and flowers!"

"Cece I can't be pregnant. My book."

"You can still get the book published and be pregnant and write more. Just face the facts honey. You are with child again and I couldn't be more thrilled. How did Eli take the news?"

"Well he's always happy these days so pretty well…"

"You're having another baby. Gray is walking and licking that bowl of old sticky ribbon candies. Clare this is beautiful."

"Yeah… I suppose it is."

I transported to our apartment where Eli was cooking chicken… I suddenly have a hankering for steak.

**I know this was short but I promise the next two will the longer. The end of this story is approaching.**


	23. Chapter 23

_I want to thank everyone for reading my story and reviewing and giving me tips and suggestions. I know I said I'd post two more chapters but honestly I felt like one would sum everything up. There will not be a sequel, at least not that I know of but who knows… my brain might tell me otherwise. I hope you enjoy this last little installment, be sure to tell me what you think._

5 years later

**Clare**

The sound of... wait, there were no sounds in the air. In fact it was completely silent which worried me. That must only mean one thing. Scarlett and Gray are either fighting, or getting into something they should not be. I went into the playroom where they were most likely hanging out only to find Gray tied up with a jump rope while Scarlett put my MAC eye shadow on him. She was painting him up like some kind of hooker.

"Scarlett Elizabeth Goldsworthy... What are you doing to your brother!

"Mommy... I'm making him beautiful."

"Untie him."

"But Mama... he'll kill me."

"Well I'd kill you too if you gave me the face of a sad clown."

"Okay... fine."

She untied the rope and Gray pounced on her. The fight began and I had to break it up. Turns out... Gray and Scarlett did end up changing early. The wolves they become aren't scary...more fuzzy but Eli said that'd change once they hit puberty. They were both starting to change which would have been an all-out battle so I pulled them apart.

"Gray! Go to your dad's shop! Now!"

"Fine!"

Scarlett just stood there, her red hair glistening in the light that was coming in from the window. She looked beautiful but with her dad's crooked smirk she also looked sneaky and mischievous.

"Young lady...what do you have to say for yourself?"

"It was fun mommy... he gets angry like daddy! Ha ha!"

"Yes...he's exactly like your father and it can sometimes be amusing but you can't just provoke him, or tie him up."

"I'll apologize."

"Thank you."

"Mommy?"

"Yes red?"

"I think I have a problem."

"Of what nature?"

"I've got a crush on a stinking bloodsucker."

"Scarlett, where did you pick up that language?"

"Daddy..."

"I am going to have a long talk with him. The proper and polite term is vampire."

"Well... a vampire."

"Who is it?"

"Lucas Coyne-Sinclair."

"Oooohhh... well he is handsome. He looks just like his dad, except red headed."

"Yes, he's a ginger just like me and he's so dreamy like...Edward Cullen...he doesn't have fangs."

"But sweetie one day he will have fangs like Auntie Fiona and his dad Declan and Mom Holly J."

"Yeah...when we're old. But right now... he's just dreamy! I'll break up with him if he tries to bite me."

I couldn't help but laugh at her while she held her hands to her heart as if it might fall out on the floor. The woes of young love. In an instant Eli and Gray stood in the middle of the room. Gray was all cleaned up and Eli was just looking at Scarlett and me with a raised brow.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing, just having girl talk."

"I'm sorry Gray."

"Me too I guess."

Eli gave me a sneaky smirk and we left the children to their own devices. He went into the kitchen and I followed him.

"Our kids are freaking lunatics."

"Literally…"

He pulled me close and kissed me on the lips. The scent, not a scent of cologne but one of his longing for me, filled my nostrils and gave me tingles all over that made me want to hold onto him and never let him go. Before either of us realized it we were making out in the middle of the kitchen like two horny teenagers unable to control their hormones. The party was suddenly busted up by two little people with their hands over their mouths, trying to hold their sniggles in.

Eli gave me a devious smile before growling at the children in a very… animalistic manner. They both retreated back into their playroom, screaming "ahhh, daddy's going to eat us!" I laughed and so did Eli before we went into the brightly colored room to find them hiding under Scarlett's pink princess table, which they'd moved into Gray's zip up camouflage tent. Eli unzipped it and they hugged each other. By now they were just acting. They knew Eli wasn't going to hurt them. I'm not sure growling at them is the best thing to do but they seem to enjoy the healthy dose of fear he instilled in them.

"Alright pups, come on out of there."

They pounced on him, making him fall back and he pretended to let them overpower him. I just leaned against the wall watching as they rolled around in the floor playing. My two beautiful kids and my perfect husband… could things get any better?

**Eli**

"And then your mom shot the alpha, right in the back and he burst into a million flaming pieces."

"Wooooooow."

I told Scarlett and Gray the story about our battle at Centerfold Park. They've heard it a million times but they never seem to get tired of it. They started shifting early so there was really no hiding the monster from them. They don't see it that way anyway, they like the fact that they are two natured and if they were in better control of their bodies I think they'd completely change at will every ten minutes.

"Daddy…tell us about when you and mommy fell in looooovvvvveeee…."

"Well we were in college and one day your mom just came up to me and splashed a cup of hot coffee in my face."

"Scarlett, Gray…that's not how it happened. I think I'll take control of this. Your dad and I met at a book club meeting, he bumped into me and scalding hot coffee went all over us both. We bonded over that and our love for poetry."

"Aw what a boring way to fall in love…when I fall in love with a girl it's going to be because I rescue her or something. Not because of mushy stuff like poetry."

"Shut up Gray… I think its rommmaaannnticcc."

Clare and I kissed the crazy pair and then turned out the light in their room. They were sleepier than they thought because before we even cracked the door they were fast asleep and snoring. They are my kids and I couldn't be prouder if they were dipped in gold and slathered in diamonds.

I went to do my books for the shop and Clare went to take a bubble bath. In the middle of crunching the numbers I heard her soft voice, humming a tune that pulled me to her like a siren does the sailors. I opened the bathroom door and she was just lying there, covered in foamy bubbles while she hummed with a wet rag over her face. I removed the towel and kissed her lips, catching the vibration from her throat as she hummed the last tune of the song.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"No you haven't…"

"I love you so much."

"And I love you."

She smiled at me and I lifted her from the water and took her into our bedroom.

**Clare**

Eli laid my soaking wet body on the bed as he kissed my neck, shoulders and lips again. His hands roamed all over me, palming my breasts and caressing the petals of my core gently. It felt good but I was suddenly in a hurry to have us be one. It must be the fact that the full moon is tomorrow. I stripped off Eli's clothes, pulling his shirt off effortlessly and moving his pants down with my thighs.

After he kicked off the jeans we rolled around, messing up the sheets and further drying me off. I made a trail of kisses across the amulet tattoo while he whispered I love you's in my ear and nipped at it gently.

He entered me and it was familiar and new all the same. I moaned his name softly and he delved deeper into my pool, filling me up with his fleshy length. He sped up and I clenched my walls making him grunt in a way that made me laugh. I flipped us over, ending up on top and Eli slapped me on the ass. I moved up, clenching my walls as I came back down. Eli grunted again before flipping us back over and taking his position on top back. I knew he liked dominance so I decided to flip us back over and we ended up rolling off the bed onto her floor. We laughed at ourselves and how we must look but that didn't stop anything. He sped up again, ushering us both into the throws of passion. He filled me with his essence and we lay in the floor, still connected and tangled in the sheets.

"You made us fall off the bed again."

"Because you have dominance issues Goldsworthy."

"I just like to be in control.

"Obviously."

"You control everything else."

"Eli please...your alpha-ness has gone to your head."

He tickled me for my remark and I tried to get away but there was no escaping. When he felt I'd had enough he scooped me up in his arms and he kissed me again. I latched onto him, hugging his neck and we stayed that way until a little voice rang out from the other room.

"Mama! Gray pinched my nose when I was sleeping. He's trying to kill me!"

"It's not true Mom! She dreamed it! She's hallucinating!"

"Mom Gray's trying to bump me out of the picture."

"Dad back me up!"

"Eli...this one is yours"

**Eli**

I went in the room to find Scarlett and Gray fighting. Scarlett was winning. I separated the two and put them back into their beds.

"Scarlett, Gray... can you please behave and go to sleep?"

"I'll try daddy..."

"Yeah dad I'll try too if she doesn't lie on me anymore."

"Keep on buddy and I'll swipe you."

"Nobody's swiping anybody...Scarlett, Gray...go to sleep or... I'm going to..."

"He's going to eat you! Ahhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh daddy's going to eat us!"

I looked back at Clare who was standing there with a devious smile on her face. She laughed as Scarlett jumped into Gray's bed and they hid from me under the covers. We tucked the demonic duo back in and left when they went to sleep. After that we went into our bedroom and wound down ourselves. While Clare lay on my chest, snoring lightly I looked out the window at the sky. Full moon is tomorrow and I'm finally looking forward to it.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review =)**


End file.
